Awakened
by Yessi-xXx
Summary: "It's been two years. They can be long gone by now, or worse.." She didn't want to think about that. Not now. Especially not now that she ran from the walkers. After all the girl with little memory still had hope. The bullet didn't take her life, why should she let this walker? This is my take on what would have happened if Beth had survived.
1. Chapter 1

"I get it now." Four simple words, a heat of the moment action, and then her world was white, pure white. And a pain so strong it numbed her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. She could barely breathe around it. Why did she do that? Beth wasn't one for violence unless called for. Beth was…

Beth was..

She couldn't remember, the pain stopped her from doing so. It stopped her from anything else that could cause her pain. And breathing was one of those things, for every movement caused her whole body to feel like it was ablaze. It was just easier to give into the pain and let it all slip away. Easier to forget and not try.

" _Breathe girl!"_ A voice shouted, and something in her told her to listen to this voice. So she did as it told her to. She took in a breath, a small one, and it hurt so much, but she took another one after that. Each breath made her want to scream, but she couldn't. She found her body wouldn't listen to her, she couldn't move a finger let alone open her eyes.

So she just curled up into her mind and focused on taking those small breaths. Those breaths and that voice that yelled at her whenever she tried to give up. She let everything else slip away for it was easier to ignore the pain that way.

The blonde woke up to the sound of a voice screaming. The next thing she heard was the sound of feet before a bright light was shined into her eyes. With a soft groan she tried to push the offending person away, only to find her body was too weak to properly listen to her will.

"I don't believe this.. You actually woke up.. Welcome back Beth." A man with glasses gave a soft incredulous laugh as he smiled down at her.

"Who..?" The girl questioned him in confusion. But when he ignored her question and began asking his own she grew irritated. "Who are you!" She demanded in a voice that felt like it took all her energy to shout in.

Who was he?

Where was she?

Better yet... who was she?!

Panic rose in her, and the smile on Steven's face vanished.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The question echoed in her head as she pushed herself forward. Her lungs burned from the exertion, and her legs were another story entirely.

"Its been just over a year and your memory still isn't a hundred percent yet!" Steven's voice from their last conversation continued to echo in her mind.

"It's been two years. They can be long gone by now, or worse.."

She didn't want to think about that. Not now. Especially not now that she ran from the rotters. Up until now her and Isabel had managed to do well on their own. Up until now everything seemed fine, well as fine as anything can be in this world. They had come across rotters, but they were able to handle them. However a group this big had proven to be too much. And in the chaos they had gotten separated. But they had a rendezvous point, an abandoned house a few miles back just in case something like this were to happen. So that was where Beth was heading.

She could hear the crunching of twigs as her feet pounded the ground below her and took her closer to her destination. Or at least she hoped that was so. She didn't have time to stop and think when it came time for her to run. Panting she stopped and spun around to take out the closest rotter to her. She managed to take it and another one down before pushing the third away and having to make another run for it. She needed more distance between them before she can try that stunt again.

" _Keep runnin' girl!_ " The voice, _his_ voice, echoed in her head. It was the one voice that stood with her during it all. Unfortunately it was also one of the voices whose face she couldn't place. But she did as it told and she kept running. But the odds weren't on her side that night as she found herself falling forward.

 _Crap!_

" _Get up!"_

She got up only to feel a cold hand grasping at her.

"NO!" She shouted as she drove her knife into the decaying head snapping at her. She pushed it off only to have another come at her. And before she knew it she was backed up against a tree trying her best to hold the walker at bay. She had come so far. This can't be how it ends.

" _Fight girl!"_

That's right. She had to fight. She refused to let this Rotter get the best of her. With a groan she summoned up whatever energy she could and shoved the walking corpse off her. But before she could deal the final blow there was a soft whistling in the air and then the rotter was down. To her surprise an arrow had taken it out.

"Who's there?!" The girl demanded, hand clenching around the handle of her blade. She knew what to expect from the walking dead, but the living. The living more often than not were not be trusted.

"You should turn back. Its unsafe here." The figure hidden in the shadows spoke up before turning to leave.

Frowning Beth watched as he began to walk away, her hand never easing its grip on her blade. That was until he stepped into a small clearing in the trees and the moonlight perfectly casted a light onto his retreating back. He wore a leather vest with wings etched into them. And she knew that vest. She had seen it so many times in her fleeting memories. Memories of him walking away, of her always trying to keep up and not fall behind. But whenever he turned to face her she could never see his face.

"Daryl…" The name slipped from her lips and he instantly stopped in his tracks. Could it be..? Her heart soared at the thought, and without thinking she ran towards him. "Daryl!" She cried his name again as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind as closely as she could. "I didn't think.." Her voice trailed off as she buried her face in his back. She was so happy she could cry.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" Jesus smiled as he watched Daryl climb up the newly reinforced outpost. This rugged man was scary at first glance, but over time he had learnt that Daryl was a protector. He would do anything for this family they created here. And under all that ruggedness there was a soft side. One that showed whenever he smiled at his family or looked at the little girl called Judith. Yet somehow Jesus always felt the smile never truly reached its fullest. But he figured it was because a man like Daryl had a past that still marked him.

"Figured you need help." Daryl shrugged as he joined the other man. His eyes roaming the dark grounds around them. He had awoken with the strange need to be here on watch, which was nothing new ever since the last battle with Negan. But somehow tonight felt different. Tonight there was an urgency in him.

"Still don't trust me?" Joe let out a little laugh as he leaned back against the wall, still dressed in his Kingdom uniform. He and Carl had gotten off to a rocky start over his flirting with Enid. Which led to some of the members still being iffy with him and his hot temper. Though truth be told Carl threw the first punch, he wasn't going to stand by and not fight back.

"Still don't trust your poor shot, boy." The corner of Daryl's lip turned up in the faintest hint of a smirk. He figured the boy wasn't too bad of a person, he and Carl were simply being boys fighting over a piece of tail.

"Ha ha." The boy feigned a dry laugh as he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the grounds beyond the gate at which he stood watch. The three stood there watching in silence. That was until Daryl spoke up.

"Somethin's coming." Daryl tensed as he became more alert, gun up and poised. Joe simply nodded as he positioned himself at the opening in the wall that kept him hidden but gave him a small view of where to shoot.

"What?" Jesus looked at them confused, though he had learned to trust the man's instincts and was lifting his own gun as well. And then a few seconds later he heard it, the sounds of a small herd heading their way.

"Take them down! But stay alert!" Jesus shouted as they began to take out the walkers one by one. Crap.. was this the saviors doing again? Like they had back at the Hilltop. But instead of a warning it was a distraction so they could take out the rear walls? All these thoughts and more ran through his head as he took out the walkers.

"FUCK!" A girl's cry rang over the grunts of the walkers. And they all paused for just a second.

* * *

It had all happened so fast, too fast. All she knew was that one second they were walking and the next they were running. And before she knew it they were separated. She knew to head back to the house a few miles back, but right now she needed to run and get shelter. But the further she ran the more rotters there seemed to be. She managed to reach the road but there was a herd rotters in the direction she needed to go. So she made a right and ran in the opposite direction. She ran away from the rotters, and further away from Beth.

Eventually she spotted a wall up ahead. And relief filled her and pushed her further. She maneuvered between the strategically placed cars as she ran to what she hoped was refuge. The sound of bullets whizzing by her. She thought she was home safe, that was until a bullet shot through her thigh.

"Fuck!" She cried out at the pain that made her stumble. But she did her best to ignore it as she limped over to one of the spike ridden cars. She needed to stop the bleeding, and quick.

She could hear them shouting about not shooting her, but by the sounds of it some didn't agree. But she could care less. She let herself lean against one of the cars, making sure it shielded her from those behind the wall. Quickly pulling off her belt she used it as a makeshift tourniquet tightening it just above the wound. This would have to do for now.

Looking up she saw two rotters closing in. She would have to be fast, her adrenaline fueled mind deduced. Gripping the handle of her knife she pushed herself off the car and used the momentum to take out the closest rotter to her. Unfortunately the pain in her leg proved too much and she found herself falling down with a cry.

 _Dammit!_

She gripped her thigh in pain as she glared at the rotter. This was not how she wanted to go, as rotter chow. But before it could get to her it was falling backwards. And the next thing she knew she was surrounded with guns pointing right at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A rugged looking man stepped forward to her. He gave off an authoritative aura, one that had her feeling like she couldn't and shouldn't look away.

"I-Isabel.." She stammered over the pain, hands clamping down on her thigh to help stop the bleeding. "I-I'm traveling with my friend.." Her fingers ghosted over her thigh, and to her relief it felt like only a graze. But she dared not look now, not yet anyways. "We're looking for her family.. We got separated when we came across the herd we-" She suddenly stopped talking as the words dawned on her.

"You what?" The man cocked his head to the side at the girl's pause. Was she perhaps thinking up an excuse? He wondered but then he saw the look that came across her face. And suddenly she wasn't looking at him anymore, but past him. Past the walkers that littered the floor.

"We got separated.." She echoed in a hollow voice. How could she have forgotten her friend? Did she make it? As she pictured the worse tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Beth.." The whispered name had some of the group around her tensing up, something that she didn't notice, "I need to go!" She frantically tried to get up. "I need to find her."

"Now hold on, hold on." The man who was talking to her held out his hand as he tried to calm her down.

"No!" The girl bit back, all the fear and pain from earlier gone as she forced herself to stand up. "She is my friend. She's all I have." She tried to walk past him, ignoring the guns pointed at her, only to fall forward because of the pain in her leg.

"Now I said hold on.." The man had caught her and helped her stand upright. "You're wounded-"

"And who's fault is that?" She growled, but her growl was ineffective. In fact as she stared at the man she noticed her vision began to blur. Oh no.. Don't..

"Right, so let us help y-" Rick never got to finish his sentence for the girl passed out in his arms. He looked down at her a bit surprised. "Imma take her to the clinic, have Tara patch her up." He announced as he carried the girl into the safety of Alexandria's gates.

"Think she'll make it?" Jesus asked as he stood behind with Daryl and Joe, watching Rick and the others walk back in.

"Who knows.." Daryl answered as he watched the back of Rick's retreating form.

"Whats wrong?" Jesus asked as he looked at the other man.

"'S nothin'." Daryl answered. But it was everything. He hadn't heard that name in what felt like ages, and it still tore at him. The wound still felt fresh, the pain strong. Everything just felt wrong.

"Lets get back in." Joe motioned to the gates. "We're exposed out here." And with that said all three men walked back into the gates. But Daryl had paused for just a second to look over his shoulder as Joe closed the gate.

 _Beth.._

* * *

"What the-?" He pulled away and looked down at her and instantly her smile faltered.

"What happened..?" She reached out to touch the burnt part of his face. And out of reflex he flinched away from her. "Sorry!" She instantly apologized. "Its just.. I recognized your vest.. But.. I can't remember your face.." She began to nervously stammer. "You see the bullet didn't take my life.. Just my memory.." She pulled the beanie off her head and pushed back her blonde locks to expose the scarred wound on her forehead.

Daryl… This girl thought he was Daryl. And her smile from earlier reminded him of Sherry.. Oh how he missed Sherry.

"..Daryl?" The girl whispered his name as she took a step back. His lack of response made her uneasy. Had she just made a huge mistake? No matter how much the vest he wore and the crossbow slung over his shoulder fit her memory, his face just seemed off. "I know its been a bit over two years.."

"Its unsafe." Dwight repeated again. Perhaps he could help this girl get back to them. And maybe then they'll believe in him. Believe he wants to take Negan down, and he needs their help. But would this girl believe him that he knew were Daryl was?

"I know that.." Beth frowned, but now that she had time to stop and think she remembered her missing companion. "Isa!" Her eyes widened in silent horror as she realized that for a split second she forgot about her friend.

"Ee-sah?" He looked at her even more confused. Was this a friend who knew who Daryl really was?

"She's a friend from Grady.. She came out here to help me find you guys.." Panic began to rise in her but she did well in keeping it hidden. "I have to go.." She looked up at him, torn between figuring out if this man had any connection to her lost past and going back to look for her friend. Only to be surprised by his nod.

"This way?" He asked as he walked past her and pointing toward the direction from which she came.

"Yes.. Are you coming with?" She asked confused as she followed him. She wanted to trust this man. But at the same time something told her to keep her guard up. After all, his voice didn't match.

"Not safe." He nodded as he walked with the girl. That was the only explanation he gave her. And for now she'll accept it. She'd need help if she came across another group of rotters.

"...Thanks?" She was still unsure, but she'll grasp at this straw from her past. "There was a house we cleared like 3 miles back. Its our rendezvous point should something like this happen and we got separated.." She felt like a child with the look he gave her. The look questioned why they were out at night if they cleared the house. "I felt anxious.. Like I needed to be somewhere.." The man only grunted as they continued to walk, and once again Beth felt like something was off. "Daryl?"

"Dwight." He corrected her. "But I think I know your friends. We'll go to them after we find your friend Eesha."

"Isa." She corrected with a soft laugh. And that was the last they spoke as they walked back to the house in comfortable silence. Beth pausing for just a moment to look up at the moon above them.

 _I'll find you.. Both of you._


	2. Chapter 2

The girl gave a soft groan as she began to stir awake. Her body felt sore, like she had just been hit by a bus. Without thinking she attempted to roll over only to find herself pausing in mid roll. Her sleep ridden mind had finally caught up to her present situation, she was on a bed, not the ground outside. Panic and surprise shot through her and she sat up so quickly she wound up hurting her leg again. Memories of what had happened the night before flooded her mind.

"Beth?" The name slipped her lips as she looked around the room for her friend. Some small part of her had hoped her friend would have tracked her down to this place, wherever this place was. Instead she was greeted by blue eyes that watched her every move.

"You're up." He spoke in a soft low voice as to not startle the girl. But she seemed to still be on alert and untrusting. He watched as her hand moved to her hip, but upon finding her blade missing she just gripped the bedsheets.

"You took my knife." Isabel stated the obvious with a slight frown. A frown that only seemed to humor the man watching her.

"Only as a precaution." He smiled warmly at the girl as he leaned back to sit on the edge of the desk opposite the foot of her bed.

"You're the one who shot me." Her frown deepened as she watched him get more comfortable. His calm demeanour only made her feel more uneasy because he was obviously in charge in this situation. And she had no control.

"Correction, Joe shot you." His smile was smaller this time, and was that remorse in his eyes she saw? She couldn't be sure. "But we patched you up." He gestured to her thigh with a smile that said he hoped that was enough of an apology.

"Well then Joe better hope I don't return the favor." She huffed. "Have you been watching me sleep this whole time? Gotta say that's kinda creepy." She gave him a sarcastic smile, but he still laughed.

"No I just started my watch, Joe was in here before me and Tara before him. The name's Jesus." The bearded man introduced himself.

"Jesus.." She echoed the name with a soft laugh."Jesús" She repeated in a Spanish accent. "I was 'saved' by _Jesus_ , and he brought me to a camp of creeps that watch people while they sleep." It was his turn to frown and to this she gave a small smile

"That's not-"

"Am I being held prisoner?" She cut him off, uninterested in what he had to say. She didn't care for it. This chat was wasting her time, she needed to head back to Beth. And since she had no idea where she was she needed all the time she could get to figure it out soon.

"What? No." He shook his head at her assumption, though it wasn't completely off the mark.

"Then I can have my stuff back and go?" She pushed, and he realized she wouldn't make things easy. Though he should have figured that when she tried to walk off on Rick last night.

"Its not that easy." He began feeling a bit at a loss for words.

"But you just said I wasn't a prisoner. Tell me am I being held against my will or not?" Her frown was back. And the glare she gave him actually made him feel uncomfortable.

"Of course not we just-"

"Just what? Took my things and any way of defending myself to keep me here, even though I'm not a prisoner?" She cut him off again, not letting him get a word in. By now she had thrown her covers off and was getting ready to stand up when she noticed her pants. "My pants are missing a leg... "

"We had to cut the pant leg off to be able to get to the wound." Her head snapped up at the new voice that joined them. It was another blue eyed male with brown hair, only this time she recognized this man. He had been the one to talk to her last night before she blacked out.

"Rick.." She heard Jesus address the man.

"..." Isa bit back what she wanted to say. Somehow she felt like this guy here was the leader, and the last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"So, Isabel was it?" The man pulled a chair up to the bed and sat on it. "Tell us again what were you doing outside our walls last night?"

"..." She glanced at Jesus before looking back at Rick. The way he carried himself and questioned her made her feel like she was being interrogated. Maybe he was once a cop. Which didn't help her feel more at ease whatsoever. After all where she came from she was more likely to get judged and harmed by a cop then by a civilian.

"Well?" He probed her to continue.

"If I'm free to go like Jesus here says," she gestured to the other man with her head, "then why am I being questioned." She asked.

"We just need to make sure we're safe here." Rick countered. Which she figured was reasonable and fair enough.

"I was traveling with a friend." She began, deciding to be careful of how much info she gave. She didn't want them to wind up being psychos and then they go and find Beth too. "She got separated from her family a while back, so we were trying to find them."

"She got separated, not we?" Rick asked and Isa instantly frowned. There goes the first slip up. So much for being careful.

"Yes, _she_. Her and I didn't meet up until after she got separated." She answered with a frown.

"So she was a stranger up until recently?" He continued his questions, and she was right to feel like this was going to be an interrogation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She countered, she could feel her anger building up but she rarely ever acted on it. "She was a person in need who showed me kindness in this godforsaken world. So I figured I'd help her and we could keep each other company. Keep each other safe.." Her voice cracked on the safe part.

 _Please be safe._ She sent a silent prayer out to anyone or anything that would listen.

"We're all each other has right now. So please, just let me go find her, I promise we won't come back and be a bother." She tried to reason with him.

"Don't see nothin' wrong with helpin' the girl find her friend." Isa blinked as she looked up to see a man standing at the doorway with a crossbow slung over his back. His crossbow reminded her of Beth, it was one of her go to weapons. But what caught her attention more was that even though he looked overall resigned to this world he still had a fire within.

"Help me?" Isabel asked incredulously.

 _You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.._

* * *

Beth had been hesitant about falling asleep in a room with a complete and utter stranger. With someone who's name she had barely learned, and someone she had mistaken for someone else. But after some long awkward chats sleep had eventually won and claimed her. Dwight had told her that he knew a Daryl, but he wasn't sure if it was the right Daryl. That Daryl was from a community that he wasn't part of. One that was currently at odds with another. Which meant they were currently on guard so it would be wisest to visit them during daylight hours. And they had both agreed to do so after she had found Isa.

When she woke up she was pleased to see that Dwight had kept his promise and remained on his side of the room. Far away from her. He had fallen asleep sitting next to the desk they had propped against the door to secure them in, and any rotters out. She didn't mean to be rude, she just wanted to keep herself safe.

"Dwight?" She called out to the man to wake him up. When he didn't respond she walked over to him and kicked the bottom of his boot with her own. She had startled him awake and in the process something had slipped from his hand. "Whats this?" She asked as she bent over and picked up what turned out to be a small carved figure.

"Its nothing. Just a hobby." The man stood up as he watched her look over the figure in her hand.

"Can I keep it?" She smiled at him, and he found himself nodding. Unable to tell the girl no. He watched as she walked over to a discarded shoe on the floor, its companion nowhere in sight, picked it up and pulled off the shoe lace. She wrapped the lace around the upper half of the figure's head, he had meant to carve out a small hat but hadn't, so there was currently an uncarved section on the figure. Once satisfied with her knots she let the figure hang around her neck.

"How long will we wait here for your friend?" He asked once she looked up and noticed him watching her.

"..." Beth was conflicted with that question. Yes she and Isabel had agreed to wait 24 hours before moving on. But if she was injured than those 24 hours could be vital. "We'll wait until midday, if she doesn't show we'll go look for her then come back here at night."

"Sounds good." He nodded. It was a smart move on the girl's behalf. Looking out at the sky he saw that it was still early. "I need to go check in so they don't worry." He bended the truth a bit to the girl. He needed to return to the compound before they noticed he had snuck out. It was times of war, he didn't need Negan getting suspicious.

"Of course." Beth nodded. That sounded reasonable, but she worried that while she waited he'd come back with more people. Of course if that were so he could have done it last night while she slept.

"First let's get you some breakfast." Was all he said as he grabbed his crossbow and pushed the desk out of the way. Cautiously he opened up the door and they both stepped out.

* * *

"Well, well, _well_ , if it isn't Dwighty boy." Negan flashed his usual overly confident, albeit creepy, smile at the other as he pulled into the camp. Dwight didn't answer, he knew to only speak when asked to. "You know, no one noticed you leave this morning. Mind explaining what that was about?" His smile was gone and there was Dwight's green light to talk.

"Hunting." Dwight answered as he walked his bike over to the other. "Figured you'd like meat for you meals today." He gestured to the dead young buck draped over the seat of his bike.

"My, my," that smile was back, "how _thoughtful_. Carson, why don't you take my gift here and have one of the numbers prep it up nice for me." As he spoke his smile and eyes never left Dwight's face. The other simply stood there and kept eye contact. "Walk with me Dwight, Eugene has some fun ideas to tell us." Negan draped his arm over Dwight's shoulder and steered the other male in the direction he wanted him to go.

* * *

"Alright," Rick spoke to Joe as the small group gathered by the gates. "Now ya don't have to go with Daryl, but we appreciate you doing so. This is just a quick drop off, but remember to be careful."

As Rick addressed Joe, Maggie walked over to Daryl. She had heard about the girl last night during the commotion. And had gathered some intel about this morning's conversation from Joe and Jesus. The boy felt bad so he had hoovered around the room and listened in. She had thought nothing of it until they had mentioned the name of the girl's friend she wanted to go in search for. She didn't see why they needed to risk their people for some stranger. After all it could very well be a trap.

"What is it?" Daryl spoke up in his usual gruff voice. He seemed to be wary about the reason Maggie came to see him. And she figured it was because he guessed that she didn't want him or Jesus to go.

"You don't have to do this." Maggie whispered as she came to a stop in front of him, but when he didn't respond she continued. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Beth." It had been forever since she used that name. And even now it still stung, but she had to be strong. She was strong.

"I know that." Daryl spoke, but before he could say any more they were cut off by a shout from Joe. Looking up they saw the boy leaning against the car holding what appeared to be a busted nose. The girl Isabel stood in front of him with a satisfied grin on her face.

"That's for shooting me last night." She spoke as she cradled and massaged her left hand. Jesus stood behind her laughing. Rick simply shook his head at the two. The girl and her story seemed genuine enough, but even so he didn't want to chance it.

"You think you can survive these two?" Rick asked as Daryl joined him, a not so pleased looking Maggie not too far behind him.

"Yeah.." Daryl nodded as he watched the girl smirk at the boy. Finally sensing she had drawn a crowd she looked up and met Daryl's eyes. She kept giving him a strange look ever since this morning. Ever since she had learned his name.

"Alright, lets get going then." Jesus broke the tension as he patted the roof of the car. The girl simply nodded as she slid into the back of the car. After their talk that morning she had handed over a map with directions of where they could find her friend. There were multiple marks along the map from where the girls had marked as a rendezvous just in case. It had been Rick that noticed the girls came from Georgia, but they thought nothing of it.

"See you guys soon." Rick spoke as he saw his friends and the girl off. He had no idea then what the universe would be throwing their way.

* * *

"You should pull over here." The girl spoke up as she began to recognize a few things. Then again it was all trees and a few signs she went by. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"What, why?" Joe asked, confusion and suspicion in his voice.

"Because if we hear cars approaching we take off. Hide in the nearby woods." She answered as she looked from the window to Jesus. "And let's face it, you two aren't completely friendly looking." She smirked at Jesus. He was the one driving, Daryl rode up front with him.

"Just do it." Daryl spoke up. Jesus simply nodded and did as told. He pulled the car to a complete stop just off the road. Somewhere they could easily hide it in the bushes as another worthless unuseable car. "No funny business girl." Daryl told the girl as they got off the car.

"I'm not stupid, you lot haven't returned my weapons." She answered as she walked past him. Leading the way to the yellow run down house she remembered.

They walked in silence, and Isabel could feel their eyes on her the whole time waiting for her to slip up about the trap they thought she had set up for them. But there was no trap, there was just Beth. At least she hoped there was Beth. With a soft groan she paused and leaned against a tree.

"What is it?" Jesus asked as he came to a stop next to her. He could see the frown on her face, she was forcing herself to walk on her wounded leg. So he gestured for the other two to lower their weapons.

"Hurts more than I'd like to admit." Her frowned deepened for just a second.

"Should we stop and rest for a bit?" Joe offered up but she shook her head no to this suggestion. She needed to keep going, Beth was waiting. Taking one slow deep breath to recenter herself she pushed off the tree and began to walk again. "Or not." He glanced at Daryl and shrugged. The other simply returned the gesture before they followed her again.

After a few more minutes of walking the yellow house came into view through the trees. And Isabel's face lit up at the sight of it. Hope, that was what bloomed on her face. Hope in finding her friend again. Hope that Beth was still safe and sound.

"That's it." She softly laughed. "Beth." And without thinking, without worrying about the pain in her leg, she took off running as fast as she could towards the run down abandoned yellow house. "B-!" She was about to shout out to her friend when she suddenly felt a hand clasp over her mouth and yank her back into the trees. She would have fought it had she not heard the sound of the bike pulling up to the house.

"Shh.." Joe whispered in her ear as if she needed him to tell her the obvious thing to do right now.

 _Beth…_ She stared with wide eyes as a man pulled up to the house, his back towards them. _Who in the hell is he?!_

"Whats _he_ doing here?" Daryl looked at her accusingly. Was this a trap after all? Had Eugene divulged everything about them so they had decided to play on their emotions and drag them out here.

"I don't know." Isabel frowned as she pushed Joe's hand away. But his hand didn't go far, instead it went to rest on her shoulder. "I don't even know who he is." The girl growled back, not liking the accusing tone of voice and looks she was getting.

Daryl took a step forward and the girl squared off her shoulders, but whatever argument or fight was about to break out instantly stopped. A girl's shout and the sound of a gunfire had them instantly frozen to their spots. Daryl watched as the girl's face drained of all color and tears filled her eyes. And then she was running towards the house again. Seriously she's injured, whats with the running!

"Get her!" Daryl shouted at Joe who nodded and took off after the girl. Either this was a trap or this girl had just lost her friend and wasn't thinking correctly. Daryl ran past them and towards the house. "Dwight!" Daryl shouted once he was inside the house, grabbing the other man's attention. He seemed shocked but that didn't matter to Daryl. Without thinking he swung at the other male, hitting him square in the jaw and knocking him over.

After that first hit there was no stopping him. Daryl simply kept swinging at Dwight, the other male defended himself more than punching back. Each punch was fueled with her image and the still raw pain of her loss. In their rumble Dwight's crossbow was knocked away from him and Daryl had him pinned down to the floor. Pulling out his blade he pressed it up against Dwight's neck.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the other who simply stood quiet with the blade pressed against his throat. However his silence only angered the other but before he could react a voice had him freezing in place.

"Stop right there!" A voice sweet and low warned him. "Don't move!" It continued. He knew this voice, it had haunted him countless nights over the past 2 years. And still he dared to not hope, it simply couldn't be. Yet there was no denying that it was _her_ voice. It was Beth.

 _His Beth.._

Looking up he saw what he only saw in his dreams, Beth standing there before him. However unlike his dreams this Beth was standing there before him pointing a crossbow at him, and a look so fierce it told him she'd shoot if he didn't do as she said.

"Beth..?"

 **Alright guys... Here's the chapter you wanted.. I hope it lived up to your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I really wanted to stick to the whole 2 weeks thing I was doing. And I know, I know, two weeks is a drag too. But hey I work full time and then I was apartment hunting, and family drama. So I lost my muse for this story for a bit.. But if you guys can leave lovely motivating comments that would be nice. But no pressure! But honestly any music that can be inspiring would be even better. So what's your favorite Bethyl song?**

* * *

Beth had taken to roaming the abandoned run down house as she waited for either Dwight or Isabel to return. Dwight was a nice person and all, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that she held out more hope for the latter to show. She had no hope in finding anything in the run down house, but still she gave it a try. After all it didn't hurt to try, right?

Wrong.

She hadn't noticed that in the midst of her moving around and moving things around in the house that the minimal noise had attracted a rotter. But she did notice the sound of an approaching bike. Tensing up she walked over to the window, leaning against the wall she peeked out only to see Dwight driving the bike. Smiling she turned and ran out the room and, unfortunately for her, right into a rotter. Screaming in surprise she jumped back, and tripped over an overturned coffee table. As she fell backwards she watched the rotter fall with her. But then there was a loud crack and she was covered in rotter brains.

"Ugh.." She kicked the rotter away before looking up at Dwight and smiling. "Tha-"

"DWIGHT!" An unknown voice roared through the house, and she saw Dwight's expression drop from the smile he was returning. And then the next thing she knew he was knocked out of view. She stared dumbfounded for a second or two at the empty space before her.

 _What the hell?!_

Scrambling to her feet she peered into the hallway only to see some unknown man beating on Dwight. Quickly she scanned the room and area around her. Her knife wouldn't do any good in this situation, this man looked like he could easily overpower her if she managed to miss or he heard her approaching. That's when Dwight's crossbow, that had been dropped, caught her eye. Quickly, before the unknown assailant noticed her, she pulled the crossbow to her so she could lock and load it as quickly as possible. Standing up she found that the other man was so lost in his rage that he didn't pay her no mind.

"Stop right there!" She ordered in a voice too soft and low for her liking. It should have been more menacing, more firm. But it still had the same effect she wanted, for the man instantly froze. Slowly she walked over to them so she could face them. "Don't move!" She ordered in a more menacing voice. "Drop the knife!" And much to her pleasure, and relief, the man did just that. She had thought she was in the clear and had things under control until..

"Beth..?" The blonde looked up to see her friend standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at the side of her head, another unknown man beside her.

"Isa.."

* * *

Isabel watched the color drain from her already pale friend once they made eye contact. And had they not currently found themselves in the situation they were in, she would have commented and made a crack about it. But that didn't seem wise with Joe pointing a gun to the side of her head.

"Let her go!" Beth shouted, grip tightening on the crossbow. Her glare moved from Joe to Daryl then back again. "Tell your man to stand down." She all but growled at Daryl.

"..." From the corner of her eye Isabel noticed Jesus walking quietly around the house.

 _Crap, crap, crap! If he gets the jump on Beth we lose our leverage…_

"Heh.." She softly chuckled with a shake of her head.

"And whats so funny?" Joe asked with a frown in his voice.

"Como son las cosas…" She sighed with another chuckle and shake of the head. "Just a moment ago you were holding me back to 'protect' me, and now you're pointing a gun at me." She turned to face Joe and his deepening frown. He seemed confused a bit, but no less ready to shoot if he needed to. "Are you going to shoot me again Joe? I hope, for your sake, you don't miss this time." There was an unmistakable threat in her tone and words, one that had Joe narrowing his eyes at her.

"Drop it.. " Jesus' voice was calm and sure, and had it had the affect she hoped it would. His voice had earned a smug smirk from Joe as he turned to look at Jesus and Beth. And that right there was his mistake. Swiftly, just as she had been trained, Isa grabbed the barrel of the gun, pointed it away from herself, and rammed her foot into Joe's stomach all in one swift motion. Stepping back she put some space between them, turning Joe's gun back at him.

"No Jesus," She called keeping the gun steady on Joe, even though her leg throbbed in pain. She watched Joe groan on the floor, arms wrapped around his midsection as he glared up at her. "You put the gun down."

"..Alright." Jesus nodded, knowing when he was at a disadvantage. So he did as they asked and lowered his gun. "So why don't we talk?" He offered, perhaps trying to calm the situation.

"No!" Beth frowned shaking her head in disagreement. "You and your friends will back away, and Isa and I will take Dwight back to his camp."

"No!" The man Beth referred to as Dwight croaked as he turned his face to the side to spit out blood. "Y-You can't go there.." There was a silence and tension between them all as Dwight crawled out from underneath Daryl. But Daryl just numbly sat back as he let the other move away. Never once did he lift his head. Was he taking Beth's do not move order seriously? Not likely.

"What?" Beth looked over at him incredulously, her grip never easing or losing its aim on Daryl.

"Him…" Dwight rasped out as he propped himself up against the wall, wincing in pain as he did so. Honestly to Isabel he looked a mess, his burns weren't treated well and there was no doubt he'd be sporting a swollen eye for a week, at the least.

"Negan?" Jesus asked, eyes scanning the area as his posture tensed and straightened a bit.

"Who?" Beth and Isabel asked in confused unison, earning them strange looks from both Jesus and Joe. Who was Negan? Were they supposed to even know this Negan? Was he part of Dwight's group? Who the hell is this Dwight anyways? Isabel wondered.

"Him.." Dwight gritted out in pain once again as he gestured to Daryl this time. Daryl who still remained stock still through this whole thing.

"Yeah he was the one who attacked you! For no reason might I add." Beth frowned, the anger and disgust evident in her voice. "So tell me why I shouldn't just-"

"Daryl.." The man's voice was strained as he huffed out the name. It was low, but Beth had heard it, and she had stopped mid-rant. And Isabel knew why..

 _Daryl._

It was a name she had heard her friend repeat countless times. Whether she was awake and talking about the family she couldn't remember, or when she was asleep and restless. It was on those restless nights that the name Daryl never failed to slip her lips, and then she'd calm down. As if the name was a safe haven for her, comforted her.

"Daryl…?" Beth's voice was low in disbelief, confusion, sadness, anger, and overall hope. The blonde was a mix of emotions, and Isabel watched them all play out. At the sound of his name Daryl tensed, and a second passed before he finally looked up.

"Beth?" He finally spoke in what sounded like pain and disbelief. Which was odd because from where Isabel stood he didn't look injured. However what was odder was watching her friend lower her weapon and take a step back.

* * *

"Don't move!" The voice ordered, so he did just that. He stood still, rock still. Too scared to do anything that would shatter this moment. To prove that he had misheard. But he had to be sure, he just had to. So he looked up, and what he saw had his chest aching.

"Drop the knife!" She ordered, and he did just that. He'd do anything that would keep him in whatever dream this was, whatever alternate universe this was.

His mind was racing at all the possibilities. What sort of dream was this? Was this a slip? Was he dead? A doppelganger with the same face and name? His heart raced as fast as his mind, and he could hear the blood coursing in his ears. It tuned them all out as he just sat there and watched Beth. He paid no mind to Dwight who pulled away, he simply let the other pull away.

This had to be someone else. She was looking at him like a complete utter stranger. And the venom and anger in her eyes were new. He had never seen her look at him with such eyes. Not when he lashed out at her, not when he told her her boyfriend was dead, not when they lost their farm. No his Beth never looked at him like that.

 _But that don't mean she don't have a reason to.._

His carelessness was the reason she got taken away. The reason she ended up at Grady. And in the end the reason she was killed.

So Daryl then decided that he was dead, and that this was his personal hell. For this was a place Beth didn't know him. A place Beth hated him.

"Daryl..?" He tuned back in at the sound of her voice. Blinking his eyes focused on her face again. And gone was the hate. But the anger remained, and fear had ebbed its way into her eyes.

"Beth.." He called her name without thinking. Called her name in a soft calm voice, contrary with how her name left his name those nights in which he was running after her again, or reliving that dreaded moment in the hospital hallway.

Desperation soon entered her eyes as she examined his face. Brows furrowing as she searched his face. For what he didn't know. And he was scared she would and wouldn't find it all at once. He watched as she lowered her weapon, and that gave him hope. But that hope and more was crushed when she took a step back.

He was aware of the silence around them, and the eyes that watched them. But he didn't care. What he cared about was this girl before him and whatever her next move would be.

"Say girl." She suddenly demanded, and now it was his turn to be confused.

"What?" He looked at her wondering what prompted the odd request.

"Just say it!" She shouted at him, and there was a crack in her voice, the earlier confidence gone. And he noticed the glossy look of tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay girl?" He asked, beyond confused and put out by this sudden turn of events. It was an odd request yes, but he complied. And as soon as the word finished slipping from his lips the crossbow in her hand slipped to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Daryl?" She repeated his name again in that soft voice he had long missed. She looked confused, and scared. "Dwight?" She looked to the man on the floor as if he could help her with something. But when all she received was a nod she simply shook her head and took a step back. Her eyes closed in what looked like pain.

"Beth?" He took a step forward, but his call for her was overshadowed by Isabel's cry. And soon the brunette was shoving past him and to the blonde.

"Beth focus!" Isabel shouted as she cupped the Beth's face in her hands. "I'm right here.." She soothed the blonde who seemed near hysterics now. "Look at me Beth.. Focus.."

"I can't… I can't.." Beth was panting now, she looked like she was about to have a fit. Her eyes wild with anxiety as she took in everyone around her.

"Its okay Beth, remember to focus." Isabel gently smacked the girl's cheek to gain her attention again. "If you stress it'll only cause more pain."

"I can't remember... " Beth focused on Isabel's face, tears welling down her cheeks.

"It's okay Beth.." Isabel soothed again as she ran her hand through the blonde's hair in a petting calming motion. And in doing so she pushed back the blonde's hair back and exposed her forehead. A forehead scarred with an undeniable bullet wound. It all made clear sense now, like a fog that had been lifted. This was Beth, his Beth. She survived but at the cost of her memories.

And then he felt his world tilt in a horrible way. This was his Beth, she survived, but they had left her for dead. The thought made him sick to his stomach. How could they have just left her there? They were in such a hurry they simply just left her..

And that was _unforgivable_.

* * *

 _Girl.._ The word slipped his lips just like it had so often in her dreams and memories. It was him, it was his voice. But for the life of her she could not remember his face. And it wasn't fair. There were so few memories she had, and she had hoped her memories with him would have been returned.

"I can't…" She whispered over and over, vaguely aware of her friend suddenly in front of her. It just wasn't fair. "I can't.." She could feel the anxiety rising in her as she tried to voice her fear. She had hoped that upon finding him, or anyone from her old group, that her memories would come back like a flood. But they didn't..

 _They may never come back.._ Steven's voice echoed in her mind like a taunting jab from the universe. _We don't know how extensive the damage was, its a miracle you're even alive. Your memories may forever remain incomplete. And trying to force yourself to remember will only cause you more pain._

"I can't remember.." She focused on her friend, but the brunette's words and voice barely reached her. Her breathing was coming in pants now as the pain in her head grew. It isn't fair. She echoed over and over to herself again, whether it was aloud or not she didn't know and she didn't care.

 _Mama.._

 _Daddy…_

 _Maggie…_

Her memories of them were all broken and scattered, Her history and who she was lost. Lost and broken like she was that first time she woke up again.

 _Broken.._

 _I'm broken.._

* * *

Jesus watched as the blonde girl known as Beth entered a sudden state of panic. Isabel soon abandoned her guard over Joe to rush to her friend's aid. The sudden panic confused him just as much as the earlier interaction between Dwight, Daryl, and Beth had. He had no idea what they were talking about. Remembering? Had the girl forgotten something?

A glance to his left told him that Joe was just as confused as he was, if not more. Looking over at Daryl he watched the stunned man rooted to his spot. His eyes watched the blonde in apparent disbelief.

"Daryl..?" He called out to his friend, but the old male barely spared him a sideways glance.

"I'm broken…" The whisper was so soft that he nearly missed it. But he heard it and his attention was back on the blonde again. The blonde who seems to have passed out as her friend tried to burden her weight. But before they could collapse Daryl was there, swiftly and easily removing the brunette of her burden as he scooped the blonde into his arms.

"Beth.. " Daryl whispered in a torn voice. He was showing more emotion now than Jesus had seen before. He watched as the gruff man fell to his knees and cradled the blonde. "No.." His whisper grew as he carted his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Not again. You can't do this, wake up girl! Girl, wake up!" He caressed her cheek as he rocked them back and forth.

"She's fine.." Isabel spoke, she had dropped to her knees with them to properly check the blonde's pulse. "She just overwhelmed herself is all. She'll come to soon.."

"How?" Daryl asked without looking up from the blonde's face. But Jesus figured the question was directed at Isabel.

"Medical miracle… " Isabel shrugged even though Daryl wasn't looking at her. "It wasn't easy.."

"We need to get her back home." Daryl's voice had returned to normal.

"What?! No!" Joe shook his head having joined them in the house now. "We don't know them or why they were here. They can't have been plannin' anything good with this one." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Dwight, but the burned man merely scoffed only to wince in pain.

"We're takin' her with us." Daryl's growl held no room for argument as he finally looked up to glare at the young man. "Wanna try 'nd stop me boy?" Joe narrowed his eyes at Daryl but in the end he held respect for the other man and simply nodded.

"Alright then.." Joe conceded. "What should we do with him?" He asked as he gestured over to Dwight who remained leaning against the wall favoring one rib and staying silent regardless of his pain.

"Tie 'im up." Daryl said. "He's coming with us too."

"Is that necessary?" Isabel frowned at the men. "He's injured and hurt."

"Should I tie her up too?" Joe asked as he looked at the brunette.

"Oh you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?" She sneered at the young man. And when he took a step forward she quickly drew his gun back on him. "Don't try me pretty boy." She smiled at him, and much to Jesus' amusement Joe gave her a returning smirk.

"Who is she?" Jesus finally spoke up, deciding he had observed enough of the situation. Daryl finally met his eyes before answering him with an answer Jesus would never have guessed.

"She's Maggie's sister."

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter.. I hope it wasn't lacking and has lived up to any expectation held of me. I'm not really sure where and how I see this ending. But.. We'll get there when we get there! haha Honestly this was supposed to be a oneshot so.. go figure.**

 **Thanks again guys for sticking around!**

 **Lets hope I don't drop this like I did my last one. *awkward laugh* I gotta go..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Thank you for sticking with me and this story. Honestly I hope you enjoy. Once again sorry for the late update but hey I got a new apartment! My muse for this comes and goes. So once again thank you for sticking around. I know I'm a pain. But don't hesitate to comment how you** **feel, what you like and didn't like. And if you have any request or hopes don't hesitate to ask! So onwards with the story!**

* * *

Isabel watched as they zip tied the injured man's arms behind his back. The guy winced but he accepted and didn't complain. She simply didn't understand why it was necessary. What past did these men have amongst each other? And why was this man with Beth to begin with? She watched as Daryl climbed into the front seat with Beth still cradled in his arms. He had rejected Jesus' offer to help, and seemed intent on not letting anyone near her.

"Yo!" Joe shouted out to her to grab her attention. Looking over to him she watched as he held the door to the car open and gestured for her to climb in.

"What a gentleman." She gave him a mocking smirk before sliding in after the injured man.

The first part of the car ride was spent silently. Isabel could tell that the others were dying to ask questions, but they seemed unwilling to disturb the silence. Joe's eyes kept flashing to her and then over to Daryl, who seemed too preoccupied with staring at the unconscious girl in his arms than to notice the silence that hung heavily around them.

"So.." Isabel spoke in a low voice as she turned to look at Dwight who sat next to her. "You're Dwight.." Even though she was speaking in a low voice she knew the other two men were listening in. "What were you doing with my Beth?"

Dwight looked at her out of the corner of his eye before looking back out the window. He said nothing, and after a moment of waiting she figured he wasn't going to answer her at all. With a huff she frowned as she leaned in closer to him, voice dropping just a tad bit lower. "You know you might as well talk, I don't doubt that these guys here will make you talk. Plus I'm on your side- well technically I'm on her side but she seems to be on your side so I guess I'm on your side." Isabel shrugged but when all she got was another sideways glance she frowned.

"Listen pendejo, whatever issues you have with them I need to know." She hissed under her breath at the other. "Because they think we're in cahoots with you and we were planning some sort of coup."

"But you weren't." Dwight answered matter of factly, and it took everything in Isabel not to elbow the man in the ribs. "Found her last night.." He finally said after a long pause.

"I give up." She groaned when he didn't elaborate beyond that. Sighing she let herself fall back against the seat. Eyes drifting back to Beth who was still out and snugged safely in Daryl's arms. Meanwhile Daryl seemed preoccupied with examining every inch of the girl he can.

"Are you acting?" Joe's questioned brought her attention back to him.

"Yeah I am, I learned it from the last girl you took to bed." She smirked at the boy and he simply narrowed his eyes at her. She enjoyed irking the boy, after all a busted nose wasn't enough in her books for a gunshot to her thigh.

"Listen, excuse me if I don't believe you're not working with Negan." Joe glared at the girl who was enjoying messing with him.

"Who the fuck is Negan?!" She asked exasperated by the constant mention of this Negan fellow.

"Children!" Jesus raised his voice, cutting in before a fight could break down. Surprisingly both Isabel and Joe shut up. "So.. Maggie has a sister?" He asked deciding not to let Joe and Isabel get another chance to start another verbal assault on one another. "Why wasn't she with you guys?" He aimed the question over to Daryl who simply tensed up.

 _Another fucking mute…_ Isabel mentally huffed as she let her head lean back against the seat. Eyes staring at the ceiling of the car.

"How long has she been with you Isabel?" Jesus asked trying to get some light shed on their current situation, and Isabel couldn't exactly blame him.

"A little over two years.. But it's not my story to tell." She decided to take a page out of the book of Dwight and Daryl and went silent after that.

* * *

As they drove up Joe could hear Gabriel shouting for the others to open the gates for them. His eyes drifted over to the now tense girl and their other tag-along. He knew the others wouldn't take to the sight of Dwight and instantly assume things as well. And in all honesty he couldn't exactly say he believed Isabel and Dwight either. But he'd let Rick discuss it with Maggie and King Ezekiel.

"Who is that?" Sam, a friend from The Kingdom, asked as he came to a stop beside Joe. His eyes were glued on the girl in Daryl's arms and the brunette hovering nearby the duo.

"She's the girl from last night."

"Oh, the one you shot!" The man laughed seemingly oblivious to the flinch he caused his friend.

"Yeah, and that's her friend we went to find." He referred to the blonde in Daryl's arms. Their arrival was attracting a small gathering and he could tell it put Daryl on edge.

"What's going on?" Rick's voice drifted from behind them. "Did something happen?"

"Uhh.. no.. not really." Joe answered as he watched Daryl say something to a frowning Isabel. And Joe couldn't help but slightly smirk at the frown she had. He wasn't sure why but seeing her upset somehow pleased him in a childish way.

"Then why is Daryl carrying that girl? Is she injured?" Rick asked but before Joe could answer Jesus pulled Dwight out of the car. "Dwight?" The leader of Alexandria furrowed his brows with a slight frown.

"Rick." Dwight nodded in Rick's direction as he and Joe approached the car. Joe noticed the way Daryl tensed up at the sight of Rick.

"Daryl…" Joe watched the leader stop in his tracks, eyes frozen on the girl in Daryl's arms.

"Don't say nothin'.." Daryl spoke as he watched Rick. "Just bring her to the med room.." And with that he was walking away with Isabel in tow. The brunette had grabbed Dwight by his elbow to pull him along, but when Rosita stepped forward Isabel had stopped with a frown.

"He comes with me, I'll be treating his wounds." Joe could hear the small challenge in the girl's voice, as if it said 'try me'. But before Rosita could rise to the bait Jesus was standing behind Isabel.

"Its fine, Rosita." Jesus nodded to placate the trigger happy girl. "She has her own questions to ask him, since we found him with her friend. Plus I'm sure Daryl isn't through with him yet."

Rosita narrowed her eyes at them but stepped aside. Jesus simply nodded at the girl as he led Isabel and Dwight, the girl more than eager to stay close to her friend all but dragged them along.

"What's going on?" Rick had rounded on Joe, and the younger man had to blink in surprise for a second to gather his thoughts.

"Honestly, I'm not all that sure. It'll all happened pretty quick, and apparently there's a backstory I don't know, and then another Isabel doesn't want to tell." Joe shrugged unsure of what to tell Rick.

"Was it a trap?" Rick pressed.

"No, we don't think so. When we heard the gunfire Isabel started crying and-"

"Gunfire?" Rick's frown deepened, if at all possible as he cut Joe off.

"Yeah, there was a walker so-"

"I need to go get Maggie.. Don't tell anyone about this." Rick cut him off again as he turned to leave, gesturing for Gabriel to follow him. The priest simply nodded, his face a mask of confusion.

"Yes, sir." Joe rolled his eyes before looking back over at his friend, Sam. "I'm going to go see what those guys are up to."

"Make sure you get your piece back from that nice piece." Sam smirked at Joe, letting him know he had seen that his gun wasn't on him but rather it was tucked away in the back of Isabel's pants. Which meant he only noticed because he was checking out the girl's ass, and for some reason that simply didn't settle all too well with him. He shot his friend a glare before he turned and walked off to go join the others in the makeshift med center. But before he could get far someone calling his name had him stopping again.

"Who was that Daryl was carrying?" Joe turned around to face Carol. Her eyes were looking past him and to the distant figures of Daryl and the others. Making Joe a bit uncomfortable because the last thing he wanted to do was be caught lying. For somehow Carol just always knew. Like that mother who always knew her kid was up to something.

"The girl's friend we were looking for." There ya go! That's not a lie, isn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. And technically he was still keeping quiet about the truth, hell he wasn't even sure he still understood the whole story going on.

"Hmm.." She hummed as those ever knowing eyes locked onto his. Joe saw them narrow a bit and they made him uncomfortable. Its like she knew he wasn't telling her everything. "And where did Rick go?"

"I think he went to look for King Ezekiel and Maggie." Somewhat lie.

"Mm.." She nodded as she watched him, as if expecting him to crack soon so she could read the truth on him like a book. "Right then, I guess I'll go look for them." She turned around and went off in the general direction Rick had disappeared to.

Damn that woman gave him the creeps.

Sighing he shook his head before bidding his friend goodbye again as he took off once more after the group. Glad when no one else called out to him or tried to stop him.

* * *

Maggie sighed as she stood there staring at the grave they had erected for Sasha. It had become her place to come and think. A place to clear her head, much like Glenn's grave had been. Rick had offered to built a makeshift empty grave for Glenn, a place where she could mourn him, but she had decided against it. Instead she had simply chosen to think of Glenn as always being with her and not just rooted to one place. Thats how she had chosen to think of all her dead. And thats why she had currently found herself here in their small cemetery.

 _Beth.._

Thats why she was here. The name had dug up old pain, as well as old memories. Memories of her carefree sister. Memories of them and their daddy, even memories of them with Beth's momma. They all flitted through her mind like a bad movie. But she could do nothing to stop the most vivid memories of them all, their barn catching fire, Daddy's gruesome death, and Beth's form lying lifeless in Daryl's arms.

"Maggie.." The deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. And when she turned around to face him the look on his face had her heart dropping. He couldn't be bringing her any good news, not with how conflicted he looked.

 _Calm down Maggie…_ Her conscience had taken on the sound of Glenn's voice, and she had long ago stopped questioning it. _He hasn't said anything yet. Don't jump to conclusions._

"Are any of 'em hurt?" She asked, hand unconsciously gripping at the handle of her blade strapped to her hip. She couldn't deal with another death just yet.

"No.." Rick shook his head but it was the awkward shuffling of Father Gabriel beside him that caught her attention. He was looking at Rick uncertainly, and it did nothing to ease her. "But I need you to follow me please."

His words only caused her to further tense up, but she nodded and followed him without any further questions. Simply because she felt he wouldn't answer her even if she asked. As they walked she couldn't help the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was up. The feeling only grew upon realizing they were headed to the med cabin.

"Rick? Thought ya said no one was hurt." She looked at him but he simply gestured for her to walk inside. Frowning she did as told and stepped into the building. Upon seeing Daryl and Jesus she was instantly filled with relief that her two friends were safe. "Daryl, Jesus!" She walked up to them with a small smile, one that instantly vanished upon seeing them tense up and stop whispering about whatever it was that they were whispering about. "What is it?"

"We're going to need you to stay calm, can you do that?" Jesus gave her one of his usual smiles which only furthered to confuse her.

"What's going on?" She looked at the men that surrounded her. But they all seemed to be looking at Daryl as if waiting for him to answer.

"I'm not so sure either.. The girl wouldn't explain. But it's her.. Checked her wrists myself, bullet wound matches. I- I just don't know." Daryl wasn't making any sense to Maggie. Her? Her who? What was going on that had one of the most steady me men she knew stumbling over his words like a confused boy.

"Daryl, I don't understand what you're going on about." Maggie frowned. All she understood was that something happened when they went with that girl to get her friend. That girl.. Where was she anyways?

"Maybe we should go inside to let Maggie see and ask her own questions." Rick reasoned but Daryl quickly stepped in front of the door to stop them from going into the room they currently stood in front of.

"Not yet.. She.. There's something wrong." Daryl tried to answer but made no sense, so Jesus stepped in.

"The girl had what looked like an anxiety attack earlier. I think Daryl just doesn't want to overwhelm her." Jesus tried to sound reasonable but it only furthered to confuse Maggie.

"What girl?" The short haired brunette demanded getting tired of this going nowhere conversation that made no sense. But before either of them could answer the door behind Daryl flew open and the brunette from their gates last night stood there frowning at all of them.

"If you guys are going to yell I ask you take it somewhere else." Her demand had Maggie blinking and frowning in confusion as she watched the girl close the door behind her and step out to join them in the hall.

"Excuse me?" Maggie arched an eyebrow at the girl. Just who did this girl think she was telling them what to do. Just as she was about to ask and find out there was a shout from the room behind Isabel that grabbed their attention and soon they all rushed into the room.

"Dwight!" Maggie blinked in confusion as she watched a blonde scramble from the bed and into the arms of the burnt faced man. But that blonde's voice had Maggie floored to where she stood. The feeling in her stomach grew tenfold and she suddenly felt like it was taking her all to just remember to breathe.

"You're fine.. It's safe here.." Maggie watched as Dwight whispered and cooed to the girl who stood trembling in his arms. From where she stood she couldn't see the girl's face, just her back. Not like it would have made any difference with the way the blonde had her face buried in the man's chest as she gripped onto him.

"Fuck.." Joe croaked from off to the side of the bed where he stood nursing another bloody nose.. "That's twice today." He glared at the blonde before looking at those who joined them. "Oh.. Hey guys.." He stood straighter, hand still clamped over his nose to stop the blood from flowing out.

Maggie watched the girl tense in Dwight's arms upon realizing they were no longer alone. A glance to her right showed her a glaring Daryl watching Dwight. And a glance to her left showed her a just as confused and surprised Rick. The tension in the room lasted for a second before it was interrupted by Isabel's laughter.

"Isa..?" The blonde turned to look at her friend, relief washing over her features and the tension in her easing away as she watched her friend approach her.

"Nice to see you too chica." Isa smiled as she hugged her friend. Dwight having stepped back to give them just enough room.

"Beth.." It was Daryl who spoke up and gotten the girl's attention. And Maggie couldn't thank him enough, because at the moment her throat felt too dry to speak. She watched as blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, watched as something was silently exchanged between them. And then those blue eyes were on her and that's where they seem to freeze.

"Beth..?" Her voice sounded strange even to herself. How was Beth standing there before them? How was Beth alive? She was shot in the head! Maggie had cried over her body before they had to move on. How did she get here? What was she doing with Dwight and Isabel? So many questions ran through her head, but all she could manage was one word. "How..?"

She felt her breathing pick up in pace. Was this some sort of sick dream? Would Glenn be walking into the room next? Sasha? Abraham? Daddy?

"Maggie..?" That sweet voice had her focusing on the girl again, she had spaced out for a moment in her panic. "Maggie." The blonde was smiling as she ran to her. And without thinking, Maggie found herself meeting the blonde halfway.

The sisters engulfed each other in a crushing hug. Beth crying as she chanted Maggie's name over and over again as she buried her face in her sister's shirt. Maggie was at a loss for words as she simply held her sister close. Still too scared to believe this was real, that this was true. That this was her baby sister Beth in her arms. She looked up and met Isabel's gaze, the girl simply smiled and nodded.

"I was so scared I'd never find you guys." The blonde pulled back from the hug to look up at her sister. A sheepish laugh escaped her as she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. Maggie couldn't help but let out small laugh as well as she cupped her sister's cheek.

"How?" She asked again, hand moving to brush back some of Beth's hair and thats when she felt it. Her hand instantly froze as her fingers came across raised scar tissue. Pushing the hair back completely she came face to face with the scarred bullet wound. Her fingers traced the raised tissue.

"Maggie?" Beth's voice had pulled her back from the trance the scar had pulled her into. And on again she was looking into those blue eyes she had longed missed. Eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"I'm sorry- I.." Maggie hesitated but her sister gave her a small smile.

"It's fine. It's a lot I know." Beth nodded as she stepped back from Maggie. And the brunette instantly felt the loss of her sister's warmth. But she was happy to find that Beth had chosen to take hold of both her hands. Perhaps not wanting to break contact just yet either. "Its a somewhat long story. But just know I'm fine, and alive. Well as fine as having a bullet enter and exit my skull will leave me." She laughed as she tried to turn the incident into a joke. "But if you bring Daddy, I'd be more than happy to tell you both the story. Where is he anyways, why ain't he with you?"

The blonde's smile was bright, but not bright enough to stop the weight and darkness that fell over Maggie's heart. _Daddy…_ Beth still believed that Daddy was alive, and that's what told Maggie that although her sister survived the bullet it still did some damage. Her eyes shot up to Isabel and then over to Daryl, and the frowns on both their faces told her that not everything was alright.

"Maggie?" She met those blue eyes again and saw the panic growing in them.

 _Oh Beth.._


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie?" There was no stopping Beth from noticing the way her sister tensed up at her request. It was an obvious sign that something was up, something was wrong. She knew that look in her sister's eyes. It was the same pitying look Steven had given her her first few weeks awake when she could barely remember anything, including her name. And it was not a look she wanted to get from her sister, though logically she knew it was a look that would forever follow her.

"What did I get wrong?" She hesitantly asked, only to receive a pained frown. "No.." She shook her head as she dropped her sister's hands and took another step back. "Maggie where's Daddy?" She pleaded with her sister.

"Beth.. I.." Maggie opened her mouth to try to speak but nothing came out. How could she even begin to explain what happened? But it would seem no words were needed, if the pain in her sister's eyes was.

"No.." Beth's whine was soft and low like that of a wounded animal. The blonde shook her head as fresh tears pricked her eyes, refusing to believe her daddy was gone. "No.. Was I.. Did I know?" She tried to plead with her sister for any information about a past she was realizing she had forgotten so much about.

"Beth.." Maggie reached for her and the blonde took another step back, effectively dodging her sister's grasp.

 _You forgot your own daddy's death.._

The voice echoed in her head almost mockingly. Her breathing hitched at the thought. How could she have forgotten something so important? Why couldn't she remember? It simply wasn't fair! Why fight to live if she was just a husk of who she once was? A broken memory.

 _Stop! Don't think like that._

Her eyes met her sister's again and she couldn't help but frown as an irrational anger boiled in her. She knew it wasn't Maggie's fault, knew it was no one's fault but her own and Dawn's. Dawn's for pulling the trigger, and hers for irrationally trying to stab an armed woman.

Groaning she shut her eyes as she tried to will herself to remember. To remember everything and anything. But just like all the times before she got nothing, nothing but a growing headache and an unsettling sense of emptiness.

"Beth.." She was vaguely aware of Isabel's hand on her shoulder. Normally it would have calmed her, but not today. Right now she doubted anything would calm her. "Beth, sweetie, we talked about this. There was a chance your memory wouldn't come back even if we found your family."

"No!" Beth shouted as she pulled away from Isa's hold. It wasn't fair, didn't she deserve her memories? Or was she such a bad person in the past that this was her punishment? Looking back over at her sister she finally took note of the others in the room.

"Out.." She growled at the others she did not know or recognize at the moment, not wanting anyone else to see her break. Not wanting to see anymore looks of pity. "Out!" Her voice rose, and she hated the way it cracked. Hated the way they just stood there and stared.

"I said out!" She took a step forward ready to toss something, anything, at them. Do something to make them leave. But a hand on her wrist stopped her. Looking back she saw Dwight shaking his head at her, and her frowned deepened.

What did he know? He wasn't part of this! And that right there was perhaps why she felt less animosity towards him than anyone else in the room. He didn't see her as broken. He didn't know her past. They shared no memories together that she would be left out on. She could simply be who she was now without having to worry that she was acting out of character from her former self.

"Beth." That voice, _his_ voice, had effectively calmed her down completely, though it did nothing but temper the turmoil building in her for now. Blinking she turned from Dwight to look over at Daryl. She noticed then that the others had left, leaving just her sister, Daryl, Dwight, and Isabel.

"Daryl.. I.." Beth was at a loss for words. There was no explaining the child tantrum she just threw. How could she expect him, expect anyone, to understand the frustration and helplessness she felt during times like this.

"Its okay." He nodded, the look in his eyes said he wanted to understand. It was almost as if it pleaded with her to calm down and not push them away, push him away.

She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and cry out her frustrations, cry out her sorrow of the news she had just learned. But she didn't, she couldn't. The last thing she wanted was to seem weak and dependent. Sighing she met her sister's eyes again.

"Can we talk.. Just us two?" Her voice wavered just the slightest but she needed to do this. She needed to be strong and learn her past, even if it hurt her.

"Yeah.." Maggie nodded seeming to find her voice and resolve in the aftermath of Beth's little episode. "Of course."

* * *

"Stop frowning." Isabel growled as she leaned over Joe from where she stood between his legs. Her order only made him huff and frown more as he shifted on the bed where he sat. "And don't move!"

"You're frowning. And besides I'm just trying to get more comfortable." He pointed out only to wince at the sensation of her nail digging into the skin of his left cheek where one of her hands rested. It was meant as a warning, so he heeded it for now.

"Yes, and I'm also the one trying to reset _someone's_ nose here. All the while trying to ignore the glaring eyes boring into me." She frowned as she continued to feel around the bruising nose with her thumbs. She was used to scrutinizing eyes, but it never failed to irk her. On top of that she had to keep herself from staring into the blue eyes that were right in front of her, watching her every move.

"Fair.." He conceded returning to watching her concentrating face. It wasn't so bad now that she wasn't glaring or dishing insults. "We agreed that you'd tell me when you'd sta-FUCK!" He cursed as her thumbs applied a sudden pressure that caused a sharp pain that felt like he was being punched all over again. Then there was an odd shift and the pressure was gone.

"There ya go." The girl softly laughed as she patted his shoulders. "You're lucky it wasn't anything too bad."

"Yeah.." He frowned as he resisted the urge to rub his nose. "Lucky." Isabel laughed again at his reaction, finding humor in his misfortune like she had been all day. However her laughter was cut short at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I can only give you the clipnotes version." She sighed as she stepped away from Joe to meet the eyes of those staring at her. "Any other details you'll have to ask her for them."

"Alright," Rick nodded, "tell us what we need to know."

"Ain't much really." She shrugged as she watch Rick and Daryl, their reactions were the ones that interested her the most. "After you guys left in a rush Steven and Amanda were carting the body in when they realized she was still breathing. It was shallow and barely there, but it was there. After that they did whatever they could to help her, keep her comfortable. From what I know she was in a coma for 3 weeks when I showed up."

"Wait," Rick's hand shot up to pause her, "you aren't originally from Grady?"

"No.. I was wondering around when I found the hospital." She shrugged as if it were unimportant information. And in this case it was, they wanted to learn about Beth not her. Or at the very least that's how she saw it.

"Why were you wandering around?" Joe asked but Isabel chose to ignore him.

"Eventually she did wake up." She steered the topic back to Beth, not wanting to talk about herself. "But when she woke up she remembered close to nothing. Slowly her memory came back. But it's been nearly 2 years now and still not all of it is back.

"You need to understand that an injury such as hers is very delicate and unpredictable, even in the best of circumstances." She easily found herself slipping back into an empathetic yet detached mode. "She was lucky the bullet went through and through, and that it stuck to only one side of the brain. However the brain is very delicate. It's what makes us us. It houses our memories, personalities, ability to control our actions.

"That fit you saw back there." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the room Beth and Maggie stood. "Is a side effect of the bullet. We can't be sure if it's due to damage to her brain or simply emotional turmoil. We aren't sure how extensive the damage was, only time will tell us. But according to Steven such an outburst wasn't common before, I'm not sure about that, since I never met her before the accident. But she's learned to better control such outbursts.

"So you just need to be cautious. It's complicated for starters.. But you lot are her family, so you'll make due." She gave them a practiced, small but encouraging, smile.

She watched as Daryl and Rick took in the information. Rick seemed calm as he absorbed it all, almost analytical as if deciding whether she was lying or not. Daryl however looked upset, and the more she talked the more upset he seemed to get. To the point he looked almost guilty, she wasn't sure why either. But she'd look into it later.

"You speak like a medical personnel." Rick eyed her with that look that said he knew.

"And you a cop." She countered with a slight smirk and nod, Rick simply returned her nod coming to a silent agreement of not digging further.

"So memory loss.." Daryl finally spoke up in a gravely voice that seemed to hold no emotion, but his eyes belied that notion.

"Yes, memory loss." Isabel nodded. "She has said she has vague memories. She describes them like images, and some just conversations like an audio she remembers." She offered up the information simply so they could have an idea about what their friend was going through.

"Tch.." Isabel watched as Daryl clicked his tongue and left the room with clenched fist. Remorse, guilt, and anger was what she got for him as he left. But she dared to not ask why. Rick simply watched the other go.

* * *

 _Your fault_..

The voice echoed and jeered in his head, and he couldn't deny it. As much as Maggie had assured him that what had happened wasn't his fault, he still felt at fault. He had been with the girl when she was abducted. He lost her trail. He should have gotten to her sooner. He could have kept the incident from happening. And then she would have been here with him this whole time, at his side safe and sound.

 _Them_. he mentally corrected. She would have been here with them.

With a frown he walked out onto the front porch of the building, suddenly in need of fresh air. He wanted to walk away but couldn't bring himself to move further from her. He felt the need to be near her, but at the same time he didn't feel he deserved to be near her. His emotions were a confusing mess at war with each other. Damn it all to hell.

"You're brooding." Daryl looked up and met Carol's eyes, the woman just stood there with that small smile of hers. But when he didn't answer her eyebrows furrowed just the slightest, but that smile remained. "I know you Daryl Dixon, now tell me what's bothering you."

"Its Beth.." He simply answered.

"Mm.. That girl's friend." She nodded as she uncrossed her arms and slipped her hands into her pants pocket. Her face got that chastising a child look he wasn't exactly a fan of whenever it was geared towards him. "I know the name brings back old painful memories but you can't let it keep hurting you. _She_ wouldn't want that, and Maggie wouldn't either. None of it was your fault. Just like what happened to Sophia wasn't your fault."

With a frown, so deep that only Daryl could pull off, he looked her in the eyes. She had no name for the look in his eyes but it silenced whatever else she was going to say. "It's _Beth_." He finally spoke but she could still say nothing. " _Our_ Beth.."

"Daryl?" It was Rick's voice that cut through the silence that had enveloped the two close friends on the porch. The sheriff could tell something had went down, but he had chosen to cut in anyways.

"Yeah?" Daryl stared at carol for a moment longer before looking over at Rick.

"Imma go get Carl and the others. Let them know what's goin' on." He informed the other, he wasn't sure why, he simply just did.

"Mm." Daryl grunted his agreement with a slight nod, they'd eventually find out. "Best they find out through you." Though he gave Rick a look that said to keep them at bay for now. He didn't want the girl being overwhelmed like earlier. Didn't want her hurting in any unnecessary way. Rick simply nodded his understanding.

"Come to the house, I'll answer your questions." Rick patted Carol's shoulder. "Gabriel!" The sheriff called out over his shoulder, soon the Father came stumbling out of the house. He simply nodded in Daryl and Carol's direction before following Rick's orders and heading out to gather the others of their immediate group to convene back at Rick's house.

"Daryl?" She looked expectantly at him but he simply shook his head. "You heard Rick."

"Are you coming" She asked, though she already knew the answer before he even said it.

"Nah.. you go.." He gestured with his chin for Carol to follow after Rick.

"Going to stand guard?" She asked with a slight smile to lighten the mood, but he simply gave her that usual empty serious look. Sighing she nodded once before heading off after Rick. A load of questions already forming and filling her

* * *

Maggie sat on the bed with Beth as she listened to her sister tell her story. All the while neither sister let go of the other's hand. They kept them intertwined as if to insure the other was truly there.

"Steven and Amanda were carting me to the back when they heard me groan. At first Amanda assumed I was a rotter, but Steven had convinced her to wait. He took some vitals and did a quick check. Point is they deemed me living, well barely hanging on. They kept me on monitors for two weeks. But after that the only monitor I was on was the heart monitor. There was really nothing they could do but keep me comfortable and wait it out. Eventually I woke up almost 2 months later.

"Almost dying was the easy part.." The blonde's voice trailed off a bit as her eyes glanced down to their joined hands. "Waking up and knowing basically nothing about myself was what.. troubled me the most. At first I was fine.. I spent the days sleeping when I wasn't with Isa and her therapy. But eventually little things began to come back. It was odd, like watching a movie or seeing a picture about something in your life but remembering nothing of it.

"Slowly I began to grow more and more frustrated, angry. How could I forget my loved ones? Why weren't they with me? And the pain and headaches did nothing to help. It was as if I could feel the bullet all over again sometimes. But I think the loneliness is what hurt the worst. I knew I wasn't meant to stay at Grady, that I had somewhere else to be. But.. I just couldn't remember _where_." She gave her sister a small sad smile. "There were days that I felt no better than a rotter. Alive but with no memory of me. What was the point then? But Isa and Steven helped me as best they could on those days.

"Eventually I began to accept that I would never gain my full memory back. And so about a month ago I decided that 2 years was a long time to wait. No one was returning, not even my memories. So hoping you probably found a place to settle I decided to leave. It was a long shot yes, but I had nothing else to lose. After some convincing and prepping Isabel and I said our goodbyes to those at Grady and left." She gave a soft laugh and gently squeezed Maggie's hand. "Against all odds we found you. I'm so sorry I forgot you Maggie.. I'm so sorry for waiting so long to come find you guys."

"Hush baby.." Maggie's voice quivered a bit but she didn't care. "It wasn't your fault" She cupped her sister's face. "Thank you for coming.. I'm so sorry we left you behind.."

"No.." The blonde shook her head as she covered the hand on her cheek with one of her own. "Its fine. I'd have thought me dead too with a shot to the head. There's no changing the past, but we're here _together_ now. And thats whats important."

"You're right." Maggie smiled at her sister, still unable to believe this was real. That the blonde was truly here after all that's happened.

"Now.." The blonde took the hand from her cheek and stared down at it. "Will you tell me what happened to daddy? Whats happened since we left the farm?" Determined blue eyes met reluctant hazel eyes. And for a moment Beth thought Maggie wouldn't tell. For a moment Maggie contemplated sugar coating the truth. But that wouldn't be fair to Beth, or to the memories of those lost and lessons learned.

So Maggie proceeded to recount their story from that fateful day the barn burned down, the day they joined Rick's group. She relived every painful memory with her sister. From daddy's gruesome death at the hands of the governor, to the even more gruesome death of Abraham and Glenn, even Sasha's sacrifice. But she also told her about the few happy things that happened. Like Judith's survival against all odds, the kind and good people from both the Hilltop and Kingdom, even the baby she had growing inside her at that moment. In the end both sisters were brought to fresh tears, tears for those lost but also for the future that awaited them now that they were together again. And together they were determined to remain.

"Well.." Beth took a shaky breath as she wiped away the last of her tears. "Congratulations, I know you'll be a great mama." She smiled brightly at her sister, the brunette let out a soft laugh but nodded her acceptance.

"Thank you. And you'll be a great aunt, I'm sure." Maggie returned her sister's smile. Though she did not voice her fears of not being able to carry to full term. After all she did have a shaky beginning.

"Yeah." Beth nodded with a smile, only to have her hand move up to cover her mouth and stifle a yawn. "Sorry.." She sounded sheepish but Maggie simply smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine, it's been a long and eventful day." Maggie returned the small smile. "Should I let you rest?"

"..." Beth looked off to the side, teeth nibbling and worrying at her lower lip as she contemplated something. What? Maggie had no idea but she hoped it wasn't anything too major. "Can you stay, at least for tonight?" The blonde met the brunette's eyes again, wondering if perhaps she had asked for something odd.

"Of course." Maggie smiled at her sister. Watching the way relief filled the blonde's eyes. The two sisters settled into the bed together. Facing each other in the bed as they curled up around their interlaced hands. Maggie watched as her sister drifted off first into sleep. She looked so peaceful so much like that time she thought she was dead, and it frightened her a bit. The only thing that calmed her was the even rise and fall of her sister's chest, and the warm hand the held on to hers as if it to keep her from ever leaving. She noted the scars that peeked out from under the bracelets on the blonde's wrists, just another confirmation that this was her sister.

Maggie prayed to all and any supreme power that this was real and not a dream. That come tomorrow morning Beth would still be there. Without realizing it Maggie drifted off to sleep as well curled up with her sister. And that's how Daryl found them when he came to check in once it grew quiet for too long. Silently he stood back as he watched the sleeping blonde, emotions still in a whirl. Sighing he stepped back out of the room choosing to remain vigilant from the hallway just beyond the door, knowing full well that a meeting regarding the blonde and her friend was going on back home.

* * *

"I've gathered you all here for an important announcement. Now Imma be quick and to the point with this one here." Rick spoke up from the front of the room in front of the small crowd that had gathered. "For some this will be new news," he looked towards King Ezekiel and his men, "and for others this will come as a complete shock." Rick eyed Carl, Michonne, Tara, and Rosita in this aspect.

"I'm sure you all now know of the incident last night with Isabel here." He gestured to the girl as he watched his group eye her warily. "Her and her friend will be staying with us from now on."

"And how do you know she is not a spy?" King Ezekiel asked in his ever unique character. Rosita nodded her agreement, arms cross and frown in place in what seemed to be her now permanent guarded posture.

"Because her friend is Maggie's younger sister." Rick answered honestly, ignoring Carl's confused cry of 'What?!' as he continued talking. "Before we arrived here at Alexandria our group got separated. During that separation Maggie's sister, Beth, got dragged into a community surviving in a hospital. The same community that took Carol in to. When we went to trade some of their members back for our own an incident happened."

"Incident?" Carl laughed but his voice was anything but humorous. "She was shot in the head and killed!" The memory of that day and the news that his friend was gone still painful and fresh, just as much as the anger.

"Now, now I know what you're thinking." Rick looked towards his son, noting the confused frown on Michonne and Rosita's face. "I'd be thinking it too, but I _saw_ her. Heard her talk, and it's without a doubt Beth. _Our Beth_."

"But she was shot in the head." Carl insisted but Rick simply nodded.

"Yes, I know that. I was there. Now there have been cases before were the victim survives a shot to the head." Rick tried to point out in hopes of easing the growing mumbling.

"Yes but that was before, when there were proper medics." Tara spoke up.

"True, but the place Beth was left was a hospital." Rick looked towards Carol for assistance. "You were there, how were the facilities then?"

"Good condition. Working. But I don't know exactly what their doctor was capable of." The grey haired woman offered.

"If this is Beth, then why has she waited so long to find us?" Carl asked with a frown, not wanting to believe his once best friend would forgo looking for them.

"Because she was shot in the head and had amnesia up until a certain point." Isabel spoke up, frown in place as she stood up to stand next to Rick. "Now I know you don't want to believe you left one of your own behind. But it was for the best. Back at Grady we were able to keep her stable until her body healed."

"We?" Carol narrowed her eyes at the girl. "So you're one of them?"

"Not exactly. They took me in. And I took over the care for Beth." Isabel quickly shot back refusing to be backed into a corner and not liking the implications of her Grady family as she had come to dub them. She knew the hospital was bad before, but it had changed.

"And you are positive it is her?" King Ezekiel spoke up again having sat back silently to watch the situation unfold.

"Seeing is believing. You all can ask her for yourselves tomorrow." Isabel squared her shoulders and raised her chin just the slightest.

"Tomorrow?" Rick looked at her with that ever present suspicious frown.

"Today was.. eventful. If you guys huddle her with questions you'll overwhelm her into a panic attack." Isabel bit back a smirk as she looked over to Rick. "And I can't guarantee my patient won't fling a chair at someone then. There will be more than a broken nose."

"Tomorrow it is then." Rick nodded in agreement, Beth's fit from earlier still very much fresh in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm the returned member.

Slowly the group came to an agreement to wait and give the girl the space and time she needed to cope. But they still had questions, questions Isabel answered to the best of her knowledge and some she chose to leave for Beth. She repeated what she had said earlier to Rick and others to the group now. Things settled as best as they could, but uncertainty still remained, which was understandable.

Eventually Joe and Jesus escorted Isabel back to the medical building where she insisted to spend the night to remain close to Beth. Unbeknownst to them a figure followed them in the shadows of the night. Isabel had hoped things would finally settle down for Beth, but things were just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I even continue this story..?**

 **Lyzette: Hahaha thanks for shipping my OCs? Didn't think that would happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello beautiful people! Sorry I have abandoned this story for awhile. I had lost my muse there for a good minute. But alas life and its curveballs couldn't keep me away forever. So without further ado let us continue onto the much anticipated chapter. (pfft I stroke my own ego there)**

As Beth began to slowly wake up she registered one thing, the bed was empty. Opening her eyes she confirmed what she had felt. Maggie was no longer next to her, her side of the bed cold from her departure. And slowly a feeling of panic and dread began to envelope her heart, making it heavy to breathe. Had she really found her sister last night? Was it all a dream?

 _Of course not!_

A voice in her head rationalized. If it had been a dream then she would still be in the woods with Isa and not in this bed. Maggie just probably went to the bathroom, or to find something to eat. Yeah, that sounded about right. Taking small comfort in the excuses she thought up, she slowly stood up from the bed. A quick glance around proved still no Maggie, which led her to leaving the bed and heading out to look for her.

Slowly opening the door she peered out, only to find the hallway empty. Thinking nothing of it she walked out in search of Maggie in this house and environment so strange and new to her. She was about to turn a corner when she heard whispers, and on instinct she stopped to listen.

"She's Beth, but she isn't." Maggie's voice trailed to her ears freezing her to the ground where she stood. That cold dread creeping back into her chest again.

"What are you saying?" A gruff voice responded, one she instantly knew as Daryl's.

"I see her but it's like I see a stranger because it's what she sees. She remembers so little." Maggie's voice continued, causing the cold dread to spread through the blonde. "It's like she's broken, like she's not really Beth."

 _Broken.._

The word echoed through her mind like a bad scratched record on replay. She registered the conversation continuing from there but she couldn't make out what was being said. Nor did she didn't want to. With a heavy pain in her heart she stepped away from the wall and turned to walk down the hallway, ignoring the lead that seemed to weigh down her feet. It was a miracle they weren't dragging and making noise, she thought.

 _Broken, broken, broken!_ Another voice echoed over and over in her mind in a too high pitched and skewed sing song manner. It laughed at her and she tried her best to ignore the echos that seemed to bounce off the walls around her. Looking up she felt a sudden rush of dizziness, and the tilting walls did nothing to help.

Blinking to steady herself as she was suddenly running through the trees and away from the rotters that chased her. It was deja vu all over again as her lungs burned to get sufficient amounts of air into her. She could hear them closing in on her but her legs wouldn't, and couldn't, move faster than the rate they were already going. And then her foot snagged on something and she was suddenly falling.

 _Falling_

 _Falling_

 _Falling_.

When she opened her eyes again she was being hauled to a car. The sneers and warm hands that grabbed and groped at her scared her more than the snarls and cold hands that had chased her just a second ago.

"No!" She shouted as she began to kick and scream, thrashing about to keep her captors from taking her anywhere. The car loomed before her more dangerous and ominous than anything she could remember. And no matter how hard she fought she could not stop being thrown into that car. "No!" She shouted again as the undeniable slam of the car door seemed to seal her faith behind her.

"Beth!"

A voice shouted and she struggled with the arms that tried to hold her down to get a look out the window and see who was calling her name. The face she saw filled her with more determination to fight those taking her. She had to get back to him, he was there now. She could see him now. And the distraught and desperation in his face physically pained her.

"Beth!" He called again as he ran after the car. After her.

"Daryl!" She cried out, elbowing those behind her in an attempt to get to him. "Daryl!" Suddenly there was a hand clamping over her mouth and nose, and her vision began to blur. "No.." Her cry was muffled as she was pulled back and away from the window, away from him. And into the darkness.

"No!" She sat up in a sudden burst of energy, relief flooding her at the sight of Daryl's face. The desperation was gone, but worry filled his features. Why was he worried?

"Beth, Beth baby.." She blinked at the sound of her sister's voice, and had to focus as her face came into view. "Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Maggie's warm hand against her face let her feel how cold she was, and clammy. She was suddenly aware of the thin shear layer of sweat that covered her, and the way her breathing was slowly evening out.

"Nightmares." Isabel answered when Beth failed to respond to her sister, taking a seat on the bed opposite Maggie and blocking her view from Daryl. And the blonde was grateful for that. It was as if her best friend knew she was embarrassed, for she was.

Her nightmares normally entailed not just screaming and thrashing about, but her crying out that one name. The one name that stuck ever since the beginning. _His_ name. Daryl. So if he was in the room, then that meant he heard her crying out his name. And that was something she was not ready to face just yet.

"Sorry.. I.." Beth began only to be cut off by her sister, and her silent reassurances that it was alright. That none of this was her fault, it was only natural she be effected by the things that have happened.

"It's okay, sometimes I get them too." Maggie admitted. "Which isn't surprising given the world's current state and what we've been through." Maggie gave her a small sincere smile, one which the blonde found herself returning.

"We should let you two rest." Isa smiled as she patted Beth's knee in a comforting gesture. "The demonios of the night have come and gone-"

"Yeah, yeah, and I should rest up to save energy to fight the ones that come tomorrow morning." Beth smiled and shook her head, taking comfort in the familiar routine and words of comfort in this foreign setting.

"Right." Isa's smile turned to a grin as she stood up and turned to look at Daryl. "Well then, let's go. You can show this girl where to get a cup of water from." Beth kept her eyes on Maggie and their interlaced hands through the whole encounter, so she had missed the way Isa's arched eyebrow negated Daryl's silent protest. Missed the way he clenched and unclenched his fist before nodding and leading the way out the door.

"Let's sleep." Maggie smiled, sensing her sister may not want to talk at the moment. Nodding in gratitude the blonde laid down in the bed and watched as her sister got comfortable with her. It was a slight tight fit on the twin bed, but it was one they welcomed. And as both sisters drifted back off to sleep neither noticed the figure in the shadows just beyond the window move away.

* * *

When Beth woke up the next morning to an empty bed she had a quick moment of panic. Her mind quickly brought forth the memory of her nightmare the night before and she couldn't stop the senseless fear that spread through her. But as soon as it came it left, for she could hear Maggie and Isa talking off to the side.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat up and looked over at them. "Why the hushed whispers?"

"I've sort of promised something before consulting you." Isa confessed with a small grin and sideways glance to Maggie.

"I think it's a good thing." Maggie nodded with a slight shrug.

"Whats a good thing?" The blonde narrowed her eyes in suspicion at both brunettes. A light heavy feeling weighing on her chest.

"Meeting the others." Maggie smiled.

"Not the whole camp." Isa added. "Just those who knew you from before Grady."

Beth stared at them for a few moments contemplating on whether or not she was up to the task of facing so many of her old friends. Friends she couldn't even remember. Would they look at her strangely? See her as broken?

"Hey.." Maggie's hand on her upper arm brought her back from her thoughts. And she was surprised to find herself relaxing. "It'll be fine. They all want to see you."

"That doesn't help much." She spared her sister a small smile. "But I'll do it."

And that's how she currently found herself walking to a room full of whispers and people she once knew, with her heart pounding in her chest and her nerves ready to fry out. The whispers instantly died as soon as she walked into the room, and it did nothing to ease her own growing anxiety. It was only the fact that Maggie and Isa stood behind her that kept her from bolting out the room.

She didn't know what to do with all the eyes trained on her. So she just stood there taking in every face, hoping and praying that some memories would be triggered by them. Her eyes landed on Daryl who stood leaning against the wall in the far back and she relaxed a bit. Somehow him simply being there gave her a small source of strength. She could do this. She _needed_ to do this.

"Beth.." A young man in a sheriff's hat with an eyepatch was the one who broke the silence as he took a step toward her. Her eyes instantly focused on him and she was reminded of a younger boy. "It's really you." His smile confirmed to her that this young man was the boy.

"Carl?" She laughed as she reached out to cup his face in both her hands, happy to see her memory wasn't failing her entirely. "You're so tall now." Was the only thing that came to mind for her to say. It seemed logical to her in the moment.

"Yeah.." He laughed as he let her pull him into a hug. He still couldn't believe she was there with them now. He had mourned the loss of his friend, but not as much as her sister and Daryl had. He let her hold him at arm's length so she could take in his appearance.

"What happened?" She asked with a slight frown as her thumb grazed the edge of the eyepatch he had been wearing.

"Battle scars." He joked with a slight smirk. "I see you got 'em too." He reached out to trace the scar along her cheek. He had thought her beautiful long ago, as a growing boy of course did. Not that she wasn't now, it was just upsetting to see her with old wounds that undoubtedly hurt when she got them. Wounds that proved she had been through something horrible like they all had, something alone without them. And yet here she stood.

"Lets form a club." She laughed with him only to watch as a short grey haired woman approached them next. Her eyes focused on the teary eyed smiling woman as she tried to remember her. But the names were getting jumbled up in her head. Carol? No, Lori?

"Its really you." The woman whispered as she reached out to trace along the side of Beth's face. And somewhere along the process Carl had stepped back to give them room.

"Lo.. Carol?" An image of this woman in a hospital bed flashed before her mind, and she remembered the stories Steven had told her. Of the friend who wound up at Grady but got to live thanks to her. How she took a risk, used strawberries as a bribe, and gotten Carol the medicine she had needed.

"Thank you." Carol smiled as she pulled her into a hug. "I knew you were there." She whispered into Beth's ear just for her to hear. And without reason Beth felt her chest tightening at the words.

"You're welcome.." Beth whispered back, smiling at the sensation of Carol's soft laugh as her lips pressed against her hair in a maternal way.

The last ones to approach her was a tall dark beautiful woman carrying a child in her arms. She couldn't remember the dark beauty's name, in fact she wasn't even sure she knew her. Was she in another person she had forgotten completely like she had Steven? The toddler, however, the toddler she instantly recognized.

"Judith?" Her voice was shaky as she whispered the little girl's name, almost as shaky as her hands as she reached out to trace the little girl's face. She had grown without a doubt from what little memories she had, but she knew those eyes. She had taken care of those eyes, had wanted to shield their little light of hope. And as her memories of the young babe came back she had resigned herself to the cruel reality that in a world like this Judith may not have survived.

Without thinking she reached out and gingerly took the young girl from the woman's arms. Arms she felt should have hesitated in this action but was completely grateful that they didn't. "Hey there.." She cooed to the young girl who stared at her for a split second before looking away because something else was more interesting than the new person carrying her.

A movement beyond the small group in front of her caught her attention and she looked up to find Daryl still standing against the wall watching her. The intensity of his stare made her cheeks burn a bit. But the look in his eyes reminded her of her nightmare from the night before. Suddenly feeling a bit self conscious she handed the girl back to the dark beauty.

"Sorry.. I.." She looked at her but found she still couldn't place her name, couldn't remember her. Damn it.. She mentally cursed. Her memory was proving to be somewhat decent and now there was another hole. And as used to it as she is, it still sucked, it still upset her. "Uhh.." She met the woman's eyes and found herself worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "I.. uhh.. I don't remember you, should I?"

She could feel her anxiety rising as the other woman just met her stare straight on. She was vaguely aware of Daryl pushing off the wall as if to intervene, and of Isa taking a step toward her.

"It's fine." The woman smiled as she reached out and clasped Beth's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Your friend here explained everything to us." She gestured with her chin to Isa who stood behind Beth. "And honestly, we're just all glad you're here." And at that Beth smiled and relaxed, even if it was only a bit.

A knock on the door grabbed the whole group's attention. Looking up she found herself watching the bruised nose young man from yesterday escorting Dwight in like he was a criminal of some sort. And this made her frown.

"Dwight." She walked past the group that had been surrounding her. Paying no attention to the frowns of confusion she received. Her focus was on her new friend and the wounds he was still sporting. "You look worse than yesterday." She reached out to gently touch his cheek but he winced at the soft contact and grabbed her hand. "Is that fresh?" She turned to glare at the one who walked in with Dwight. The young man simply raised his eyebrows in surprise but he looked about ready to take a step back if need be it.

"It's fine." Dwight assured her. "I'm fine." The gentle squeeze he gave her hand brought her attention back to him. She searched his eyes and face for any lies, but she couldn't really tell. He seemed fine, in pain but fine. And if he were lying she wouldn't really know since she didn't know him for so long. Unlike isa, she could tell when Isa was lying.

"You sure?" She asked to make sure, watching his eyes for any signs or changes. But nothing, all she got was that same look she had gotten back when they locked themselves in the room for the night to wait for Isa.

"Can't be a convincing double agent if I don't look like I fought my way out of here." Dwight smirked down at her, only to receive a confused look in turn.

"How do you two know each other?" Carl asked with a slight frown, deciding he had given the two enough time. He wasn't sure how he felt about his old friend seeming to be on good terms with Dwight, someone from Negan's camp.

"He saved me from a rotter the night Isa and I got separated." Beth answered, the confusion still showing in the furrow of her brows. "What is going on here?" The room fell silent as they each glanced at one another.

"They're apparently at war with your friend's group." Isa spoke up ignoring the obvious frowns from those around her. "Apparently this Negan guy is a real asshole."

"That's an understatement." Carol softly scoffed.

"Did you need something?" Rick stepped forward deciding to keep things from straying too far off course. Joe had brought Dwight here for a reason. With both communities on high alert it wouldn't be wise to keep Dwight here any longer. Especially if the other man had been missing from his camp the night before. Negan would undoubtedly begin to suspect something was up.

"It's time for me to leave." Dwight answered, pointedly ignoring the frown Beth turned on him. "Can't keep saying I snuck out to hunt."

"Wait.." Beth's frown deepend, did they mean the same Negan Maggie had said brutally murdered Glenn? "If Negan is such a terrible person why are you going back?" She turned her focus back on Dwight, but the one who answered was Rick.

"Because we need a man on the inside." He spoke grabbing her attention. "We need that upper hand."

"I'll be fine." Was all Dwight responded, and she could tell that nothing she said would matter. She was a late player to this game, and that's assuming she was even a player now that she was here. Things were already so far progressed she wasn't sure what to make of them.

"You better." She nodded in a way that implied she would not accept any other answer or outcome. He nodded as he reached out to pat her head. A soft see you, was whispered and she took it as a promise that he will. She simply nodded and watched her new friend, the person who helped her find and reach her family again, leave. And with him she saw Rick and a few others pour out, undoubtedly to plan and talk.

"Maggie?" A bearded fellow stopped to look at her sister and she briefly wondered who he was. Was he someone she once knew?

"Be there in a sec." Maggie nodded before turning to look at Beth again. "Will you be fine? Do you need anything?" She hesitantly asked, not wanting to make Beth feel like she was being hoovered over.

"Yeah." Beth gave her sister a small smile and nod. "I'll be fine. Isa and I will just look around. I'll drag Carl along too." She smiled at the boy and was pleased to note he returned her smile. Maggie examined her for a bit before nodding and following the others out the door.

She honestly had no idea what to do now. Finding her family had been her only drive these past few years. And even more so these past few weeks. And now that she was here she sort of felt at a loss. What now?

"Beth?" Carl's voice dragged her back from her thoughts she hadn't noticed she had drifted off into. Looking over at him she noticed Daryl's concerned face in the background. He met her eyes for a split second and then he was pushing off the wall and walking out the room.

"Uh.." She watched him leave before looking at Carl. "Sorry?"

"Aside from Maggie he hurt the most over your death- well supposed death." Carl corrected himself as he tried to reassure her. Having seen her watch Daryl leave. Though honestly he wasn't sure why the man seemed distant, but he couldn't say he was all that surprised.

"Its fine." Beth smiled to show she wasn't as affected by Daryl's apparent dismissal, but honestly she was a confused mess inside. "Not everything will be like it used to be, whatever it used to be." She shrugged, it was a fact she kept repeating so it would be more easily accepted. Even though it wasn't really settling in well.

"So how about that tour then?" Carl smiled that crooked boy smile of his, one she found herself returning. "I'll invite Joe since he seems to be your favorite punching bag."

"Joe..?" Beth's brows furrowed in confusion but then it clicked. Punching bag! The guy from the other day. "Oh..Oh!" She tried to ignored Isa's failed suppressed giggle beside her. "Oh yes him! Oh I'm sorry? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Isa didn't bother to hide her laugh then as she waved her hand infront of her as if to wave off her worries. "That guy is a hard headed burro,"

"Isa!" Beth reprimanded the girl. How could she talk like that? What if Carl got mad she was insulting his friend?

"No she's right. He's hard headed, and what ever that burro word means." Carl smirked at Isa, and she returned it like a fellow conspirator of some sorts.

"Jackass." isa more than willingly supplied the meaning to the word, earning a laugh from Carl.

"So a tour then?" He grinned at the girls, finding he was liking the Isa chick. And although he'd like to be part of the planning he would willingly stay and help Beth.

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" Isa smiled, deciding their afternoon for them. Which Beth was okay with, she wanted to do something new today. Something that would keep her mind busy and distracted from the mystery that was Daryl Dixon.

 **Wahaha! And that is where I end it. I know I know, still not enough Daryl and Beth interaction, but I'm getting there! And it will be a beautiful explosion! (LOL I hope!). But please do let me know what you think! What you want, what ya crave! I'm all ears, well eyes in this case, and I love when there are reviews and new follows.**

 **So until next time my loves, good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess I should say slight show spoilers in this chapter? Not much really. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beth and Isa had spent the past couple of days learning about Alexandria and their current alliance with The Hilltop and The Kingdom. They got to meet King Ezekiel and his people, and learned that Joe originated from this group. They were fascinated by the King's companion, because she wasn't a pet, Shiva. And Beth had to talk Isa out of trying to pet her on more than one occasion.

They also learned of Maggie and her relation to the Hilltop. Of the Hilltop's original leader, and of how with Jesus at her side Maggie gained control of the community there. And it was obvious to see that this Jesus guy and Enid were an almost permanent fixture at Maggie's side. With Jesus being her second in command and Enid an almost daughter like figure. At first Isa and Beth had speculated something else between Jesus and Maggie but a quick question and Maggie had dispelled that notion, while also dispelling any thoughts Isa may have had on pursuing anything with the man.

"It's always the cute ones." Isa sighed as she and Beth took their routine walk along the gate. They had nothing to do here, so instead of sitting around bored they'd walk about. Isa insisting they get to learn the camp in case something should ever happen and they must run.

"What's always the cute ones?" Joe's voice reached them before he came into view.

"And then there's the stupid ones." Isa sighed letting her hand fall to her side dropping from where it had been grazing along the metal of the gate as they walked.

"Like yourself?" Joe narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"Ladies, ladies." Sam, Joe's best friend, laughed as he held up his hands in a mock attempt to calm them. "Lets not argue so early." Beth liked Sam, he had a very carefree attitude and could make just about anyone laugh.

"Your sister wants you two to join us at the meeting." Joe spoke cutting off whatever Isa was about to say.

"Oh.. Yeah sure." Beth nodded and followed the young men. "Its healing up nicely.." Beth spoke after a few moments of silence, giving him a small shy smile.

"Heh, thanks." Joe graced her with a genuine smile. "I did have this crazy chick help properly reset it so I guess we can thank her too." His smile turned into a mischievous smirk at the sight and sound of Beth snorting as she tried and failed to keep from laughing.

"Don't apologize, Beth." Isa rolled her eyes at the two. "It was a rational reaction."

"So is accidentally shooting someone in a herd of walkers." Joe eyed Isa in a pointed look because she still kept reminding him that he had shot her. And that was one difference between them, they referred to the dead as walkers and not rotters. So it took some getting used to.

"Even so I still feel bad." Beth shrugged, interjecting to keep them from breaking into one of their usual arguments.

"Well you can let me hear you sing again." Joe smiled as he held open the doors to the church there. "I'm sure that'll lift my spirits since your friend makes it her duty to bring them down." He clutched at his heart for mocking dramatic effect.

"Yeah okay." Beth laughed, patting Joe's cheek as she walked into the church. Looking up to the front she stopped at the sight of those at the front staring at her. She didn't mind the look of the three leaders there, but the look in Daryl's eyes as he watched them walk in. It was.. off. She wasn't sure how she knew she just did.

"Thank you for joining us." Rick nodded at the three. "Please sit." He gestured for them to join the others in the pews. Nodding the three sat in the third row, Beth sitting herself and Isa between Carl and Joe well aware of their bad blood.

"We'll wait for-" Rick began only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing again.

"Sorry." Carol said as she walked up to the front and sat behind King Ezekiel, joining the leaders up in front of everyone. Aaron and Eric who had walked in with her took a seat in the row behind them as others began to file into the church.

"Right, so let's start then." Rick nodded, and Beth's eyes moved over to her sister's serious face. "We know that the Saviours will be holding their own meeting soon. One in which the leaders of each outpost will be joining. And that is when we should hit them. They won't be expecting it, and it'll give us the advantage of having them all there.

"It'll be a simultaneous attack. We will hit their base, small but strong. We'll rather a decent herd and lead them to the compound. The Kingdom and those of the Hilltop will each take an outpost." Rick continued as he explained the rest of the plan in detail.

"Now I know it's a huge risk, and its asking a lot of you. But it's a risk worth taking. We'll need volunteers for each task, we won't force you to come along." Rick finished off his speech as he looked around the now overcrowded church. There were murmurs amongst the crowd as they took in the plan.

"The kingdom stands with King Ezekiel." Sam spoke up as he stood up from where he sat. Beth's eyes shot up to him then over to the King who simply smiled at Sam as if he was a long time old friend. It was obvious the love and gratitude the king held for his people.

Slowly the room began to fill with the voices of those who began to stand up and step forward to volunteer. Beth watched as Eric and Aaron shared a look before standing together. And it amazed her the unity of all in the group, of how they all stood together for the same cause. They all believed in this fight, and were willing to risk it all.

She watched as Jesus leaned in to whisper into her sister's ear. Watched as Maggie nodded before meeting her gaze and giving her a small smile. Maggie her pregnant sister would be joining this fight. Maggie the sister she just got back. And what about Daryl? Her eyes flashed over to where he was talking with Carol before going back to her sister's face. She could lose them both and she just got them back, and that thought right there scared her more than anything.

"Beth?" The blonde blinked at the sound of her name. She turned to look at Isa who was giving her a concerned look. "Are you okay?" Her friend's whisper was barely heard over the voices. And that's when Beth realized she had been gripping Isa's hand.

"Yeah.." She gave her a small smile, trying to portray the calm she did not feel. A smile Isa did not believe for one second but accepted to appease her friend.

"We can go with her, help in some way." Isa offered, knowing full well nothing would keep Beth calm otherwise.

"Yeah." Beth smiled and nodded, giving Isa's hand a grateful squeeze.

As the crowd began to file out both girls stood and approached the front of the room. Maggie smiled and took a step towards her sister, grabbing the attention of the other two leaders.

"We want to help." Beth said with a small smile. "Join in on the attack. We can-"

"No." The firm rejection cut her off and she blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Beth frowned as she turned to look at Daryl, her disbelief and confusion dripping into her voice.

"'S not your fight." He spoke with more conviction, taking a step towards her as if to assert his notion. The small step he was on increased their height difference drastically.

"Excuse me?" Beth's voice rose with the indignation she was quickly feeling.

"By the sounds of it you all could use two extra gunmen." Isa spoke up but Daryl paid her no attention. His eyes and frown clearly set on Beth. Beth who's face was growing red with anger.

"I said no." Daryl spoke more firmly, turning his glare to Isa now. Which, if she was honest, she'd admit it chilled her a bit.

"Now hold on.." Rick spoke up as he joined them. Noticing the escalating argument that neither of the others wanted to get into, and that was getting the attention of those who had been about to leave.

"Nah, they ain't got no business in this fight." Daryl shook his head as he stepped down and walked past a fist clenching Beth.

"No!" Beth's voice rose, quieting down the murmurs of those who had paused in their exit to see what was going on. "You stop right fucking there, Daryl Dixon!" She spun around to glare at the man who just made her feel like an insignificant child. Ignoring the audience they had, because she didn't care about them. Right now all she cared about was the man who stopped and turned around to listen to her.

"I don't know what your problem is! Why you keep acting the way you do. I'm tired of your hoovering! Of your distance when I try to get close. I don't know what you want from me! Maybe I shouldn't have come back to you. But I am here now, and I am here for my sister. And I'll be damned if I am not there for her in a moment like this. And nobody, not even _you_ ," she jabbed him in the chest with her finger, funny she didn't remember walking up to him, "is going to stop me from doing so."

"Is that so?" He glared down at her as she glared right back up at him not backing down. And he had to admit it impressed him that she didn't

"Yeah, that's so." She nodded, daring him to tell her otherwise.

"Then do as you want, I don't care." He spoke after a moment of staring into her eyes, before turning to leave.

"You stupid man!" She instinctively grabbed a bible from the back of the pew closest to her and threw it with all her might at him. Pleased when it slammed into the back of his head with a distinctive thud. "I came back because of you! I'm here because of you. You were the one thing that I remembered when I couldn't remember anything else, not even my name. It was your voice since the beginning, your voice that stuck with me and encouraged me to fight. To stay alive, and to gather the courage to come look for y'all." Her face was red at the end of her rant, breathing irregular, and to her horror tears of frustration streamed down her face. "You stupid.. stupid man.." She shoved past him and stormed out of the church. Glad no one tried to stop her, and that those at the entrance moved out of her way.

"..." Daryl stared in silence as he watched Beth storm out of the church. Watched as her friend Isa ran after her, followed by Joe, Sam, and even Carl and Enid. "Whatcha starin' at?" He growled at the few who stood back and witnessed it all. Pleased when they all quickly left.

"She's right ya know.." Maggie's voice came from behind him as she walked to stand next to him. "That was pretty stupid of you." She nodded with her arms crossed.

"You sayin' you comfortable with her out there again?" Daryl turned his frown at her but she simply returned it with a frown of her own.

"Of course not. But there ain't nothin' I can do to change her mind once it's been made up." Maggie sighed, it would be hypocritical to expect her sister to stay back and do nothing while she herself was going out while being pregnant. "But that ain't the reason you're stupid. Saying you don't care, that's why you're stupid." Maggie walked back to Rick and King Ezekiel so that they could better talk out their plans.

Daryl looked out the door Beth had left through before sighing and walking back to the others to further help with the plan. Rick gave him a concerned look but he simply shook his head before mumbling it was all good. As the meeting continued he focused on the planning, purposely ignoring the look Carol was sending him.

* * *

"Beth!" The blonde could hear her friend shouting out to her but she wasn't ready to stop, not yet. She needed to get far away from the church, away from _him_. She didn't stop until she was half way on the complete opposite side of the church. She was originally heading back to the house she had been staying at with Rick and Maggie but chose to detour to the pond.

"Beth.." It was Carl's voice this time that called out to her. Turning around she saw that Isa and the few friends she had made here had followed her out to the pond.

"Hey.." She softly laughed, but there was no humor to her voice. "Looks like I threw another child tantrum." She smirked before turning to look back at the water in the pond. Wiping her eyes as she looked away. "Can't tell if that's just me or the bullet. But in the end it's the me now."

"Well I think it was called for." Sam shrugged as he ignored the incredulous looks from Carl and Joe. "What? It's true. Mr. Hot and Cold was even giving me a headache. He can't push her away and then expect her to do what he wants."

"He's right it's not fair." Isa nodded as she walked up to wrap an arm around Beth's shoulder. "Pero you know what? Fuck him, we'll prove him wrong." She smirked as she gave Beth's shoulder a little shake. "Besides, men say stupid things when scared, right boys?" She looked over her shoulder at the three young men that had followed them out.

"Uhh.. In a way she's right." Carl spoke as he watched Beth and Isa turn around to face them. "Daryl has always been rough. But I think he's just scared of losing you again. I'm not sure what you two went through when the group was separated. But like I said before, he took your death just as bad as Maggie."

"Yet he barely says a word to me when I'm here. Honestly I don't know what to expect." Beth sighed and shook her head, embarrassed by the scene she had just made back at the church. But even more embarrassed that her friends felt she needed a pity party.

"Well in all honesty he doesn't speak to anyone." Sam grinned as he watched Beth softly laugh and shake her head. "So don't take that personal. Besides how many other people can say they yelled at Daryl Dixon to shut the _fuck_ up and threw a book at him, and lived to tell the story?"

"Yeah.. I won't take it personally." Beth nodded with a small smile, belying the truth of her words. Because in the end it hurt more than anything that Daryl had said he didn't care. And in the end she couldn't help but wonder about what Sam's statement meant if she was one, if not the only, person who could do so to Daryl.

* * *

Dinner that night was a lot more quiet and tense than normal, and Beth would bet her favorite knife that it wasn't just because of the upcoming battle but also because of the scene that had played out in the church. Mentally sighing she stabbed her potato before nibbling on it. She was going through the movements of eating without actually enjoying the food when a throat being cleared grabbed all their attention.

"So.. Maggie." Rick looked over at the brunette, his face a bit conflicted with what he was about to ask. "After all this is done, do you plan on staying at the Hilltop?"

"..." Maggie blinked at the sudden question. Her eyes glanced at Jesus and Beth before moving back to Rick. "Yeah, I think we might." She nodded, reaching out to grasp Beth's wrist on top of the table since her hand was busy holding her fork.

"Oh.." Beth blinked in surprise at the new information.

"Is that a problem?" Maggie asked with a look of concern. Did Beth not plan on staying with her? Perhaps she wished to go back to Grady?

"Oh, no no!" Beth's brows rose as she tried to reassure her sister. "It's just.. That thought never cross my mind honestly.. I guess I just assumed Isa and I would go wherever you guys were. I didn't know we would be splitting up, but I'll go wherever you go." She smiled at her sister.

"Great." Maggie returned her smile, neither sister noticing the way Daryl had stopped eating his food so he could listen to the conversation.

"That's fine." Carl smiled at Beth. "You can always just come and visit."

"Of course!" Beth laughed, turning to look at Carl but her eyes landed on Daryl. His earlier words echoed in her head, bring back that dropping feeling in her chest. So she quickly looked over to Carl with a small smile. "I'm afraid you guys are stuck with me now."

The rest of the dinner continued in light chatter and soft laughter. Beth had spent it avoiding looking at Daryl, or even in his general direction. Daryl had spent it focused on his plate, looking up only when spoken to and sneaking a glance at Beth before looking back at his plate. The rest of the group had spent it eyeing them every now and then. As if waiting for the next bomb to explode. But other than that the rest of dinner went smoothly, until a knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"Heh-Heh-Hey, Carol!" Sam's laughter drifted over to them from the door. "Is Beth and Isa here?"

"They are." Carol nodded once as she stepped back from the door so the group in the dining room could see the two Kingdom boys standing there in the doorway. "Girls, you've got company?" She smiled at Isa and Beth who exchanged looks, feeling very much like a child in front of their mother getting caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Sammy!" Isa beamed at her new friend. "You two are here early."

"I didn't know the guard made house calls." Carl smirked at his teasing, the guard was a name he came up with to mess with Sam and Joe. Sam laughed and enjoyed the name, Joe found it mocking. In the end Carl got along with Sam just fine, Joe was the one he just didn't care for at times.

"Only for the cute ones, and serious occasions." Sam smirked jokingly before trying to keep a serious face and failing entirely. Joe rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"We just came to see if the girls were ready." Joe glanced at Carol before looking over at the two.

"Ready?" Maggie asked in confusion, with a slight furrow of her brows.

"They leave tomorrow so we wanted to walk and talk. You know hang out before so." Isa smiled. Carl narrowed his eyes at this, knowing something was definitely up.

"You guys go ahead" Beth smiled. "I promised to help Maggie and Carol clean up."

"You sure?" Maggie looked at her sister, not wanting to keep her from her friends. Knowing full well a normalcy of just hanging out was something Beth deserved as well as yearned for.

"Yeah." Beth nodded, watching as Isa stood up to follow Sam and Joe out. The brunette paused at the door to wave before closing it behind her. When she turned back to look at her sister she noticed Daryl had left. But she chose to ignore it, why should she let it bother her?

Because she had spent the better part of 3 years yearning for this man.. That's why. Maybe she should listen to Isa. Maybe her words were true. Maybe in the end Beth had somehow imprinted on the vague memory of a man she once knew, a man who represented her lost past. Perhaps it was time to move on, she found her family after all. There was no reason to depend on and desperately hold on to a memory and feeling her mind had could have just cooked up. Maybe in the end they were nothing more than friends, something they weren't even now. She sighed at that thought as she slipped another plate onto the rack to dry.

"Well this feels like old times." Carol smiled as she brought over the last of the plates from the dining room.

"It does in a way." Maggie smiled as she handed Beth another plate to dry. "Still feels like a dream, honestly."

"I get that." Beth smiled as she set the plate on the rack with the others. "Still can't believe this ain't a dream."

"So.." Carol spoke getting Beth's attention. "I want to ask a question, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want." Beth slowly and cautiously nodded her okay, already sensing she wasn't going to like where this was going. "What did you mean back there at the church when you said it was Daryl's voice from the beginning?"

"Oh.." Beth fell silent as she stared down at the new plate in her hand. For a second Maggie and Carol thought she wasn't going to answer but then she began speaking. "I can vaguely remember it.. It was like a dream.. I was there but I wasn't, as if I was just floating around in a room of darkness. But there was a voice that kept telling me to fight, to breathe. I don't really remember much, just a void of emptiness. Sometimes I have dreams that I'm back in that void..

"When I woke up I had no idea where I was, or who I was. But I knew he, the voice, wasn't there. That something was missing. Eventually I began to slowly remember things here and there. And most of my memories centered around him. And the more memories that came back the more this feeling of finding him, finding my family, grew. His voice was the one comfort of my past that I had for quite some time.

"I guess you can say I got a bit obsessed with finding him and you guys. I just missed him.. Whoever he was. And you." She reassured her sister. "I missed both of you, but it was a different kind of miss. Both strong.. Just different.." Beth frowned as she stared down at the plate still in her hands. As if glaring at it would some how give her the answers and words she needed.

"It's fine.." Maggie smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Beth's shoulder. "You're here now, against all odds. That's a miracle right there."

"Yeah.." Beth smiled at the two woman in the kitchen with her.

"Well we got this, why don't you head on off after your friends." Carol smiled as she stepped forward and took the plate and towel from Beth.

"You sure?" Beth asked softly almost a bit unsure.

"Yeah, you go have fun." Carol nodded with a small smile. Beth took her in for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, I'll see y'all when I come back." She smiled at Carol before leaning over to kiss Maggie's cheek and bolting out the door. The two other woman watched her leave.

"So.. Beth and Daryl?" Carol looked at Maggie once they were alone.

"Yeah, I don't know." Maggie nodded with a slight shrug. "I guess we just sit back and let it all play out." Her eyes drifting over to the door Beth had disappeared to. She just hoped that whatever happened didn't push her sister away. Sighing both women went back to cleaning up the last of the dinner plates, unbeknownst to them Daryl sat beyond the open kitchen window back leaning against the house having heard the whole conversation.

* * *

 **That wasn't much of a bang... but I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know in the reviews below.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you guys are aware this was only supposed to be a oneshot, 2 chapters at the most. Yet here I am.. uploading chapter 8. And contemplating if I want to continue**

* * *

Beth sighed as she walked to the church where she was supposed to meet up with Isa and the guys. The night was quiet say for the few groups here and there on the front steps of their houses saying their final goodbyes to new friends and comrades made in the short time here. From what Beth knew the majority of the troops had returned home to keep their respected communities safe. And the few who stood behind had done so to play messenger and guard detail for their leaders before going back together.

As she walked towards the church she got lost in her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to the scene at the church. To the words Daryl spoke. And to the cold look in his eyes. They had seemed fine up until then, distant but fine. So she wasn't sure what to make of the issue. Sighing she hugged herself as she walked. The night air wasn't cold, but she just needed to center herself.

Movement in front of her pulled her back from her thoughts as she paused to take in the person who emerged from the side of one of the houses. He watched her as he slowly walked into the road and came to a stop a few feet in front of her. There was a determination in his eyes that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at end and for her to go on high alert. But she refused to be intimidated, so she squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and began to walk again. Intending to simply walk around him without saying a word. She had just taken one step past him when his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"Beth." He watched with a frown as she yanked her hand back from his as if his touch physically pained her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. You've said your peace and made it very obvious how you feel. So we don't _need_ to do anything." She frowned her clear displeasure with him. She didn't want to talk to him, didn't need any more mixed signals from him. "So, if you'll excuse me." She moved to walk past him again only to be yanked back once more.

"Now listen here girl." He frowned at her stubborn insistence to walk away and not hear him out. "Stop making things more difficult th-"

"Oh! I'm making things difficult?" She scoffed with a frown as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip remained firm as he dragged her to the trees. They didn't supply much coverage but they were better than nothing. "You're the one who said he didn't care what I do and don't do. Where do you think you're taking me?!"

"Listen.." He began stubbornly as he placed a tree between them and the three people on the steps of the apartment complex across from them. "I don't want you out there, risking yourself again."

"At this point I really don't care what you want." Beth scoffed, stubbornly refusing to hear him out. "But what _I_ want is to not have to double think everything because you confuse me." She sighed as she tried to walk past him only to find herself being pressed into the tree behind her. Blinking she looked up into the suddenly vulnerable face of Daryl, his stoic mask of indifference and annoyance gone.

"..I know I don't deserve a lot of things.. But please listen, I-" His words were cut short as she pulled him into a sudden kiss. She wasn't sure why she had done it, and she panicked when he just stood there. But then his lips were pressing back against hers with just as much need. His hands moving to rest on her hips, and she could feel the warmth of them seeping through her clothes.

The kiss was meant to be something simple and innocent. Something small to shut him up. But now she felt herself pressed back against the tree with his lips demanding more. More which she had so easily and willingly gave to him. It had simply felt so right to have him pressed against her.

"N-No!" She gasped as she shoved him away.

"What?" He looked at her with a confused frown, and she was glad to see he was just as out of breath as she was.

"No." She repeated with more conviction as she straightened her shoulders, and tried to control her breathing.

"You kissed me first." His frown and confusion deepened.

"Yeah.. Well welcome to the world of hot and cold." She gave him a small smirk, glad her breathing had evened out.

"Seriously?" He growled in frustration.

"No." She shrugged. "But you're right, we do need to talk. I just don't wanna do it right now before everything. It'll be a distraction whether good or bad. So now we'll go by my terms." She watched him, watched the uncertainty flash across his face. For a good moment there she thought he would argue it, but he didn't.

"Fine." He nodded, deciding to give the girl her way.

"Good." She nodded with a slight smile. "So you keep yourself safe out there Daryl Dixon. Make sure you come back to me.. So we can have that talk." With a small smile she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Take care." She walked away, glad he didn't try to stop her because she didn't think she could pull away again.

"Right.." He nodded as he let her walk by, knowing he couldn't and shouldn't stop her. "Goodbye girl." He turned to look at her, watching as she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"No, not goodbye." She slightly frowned at the thought. "I hate goodbyes. So I'll see you later." She huffed and walked away from him, past the expansion wall and out of his sight.

"See you later." He nodded as he whispered to the empty night. He had a new determination to win this thing now. After all he had an important talk to have.

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't want to use the yellow house as a rendezvous point. You yourself said it's a good halfway point between here and the other communities." Isa frowned as she crossed her arms, staring the male down.

"Because he knows about it." Joe sighed and rolled his eyes as if this were an obvious point she should have noticed.

"He? Do you mean Dwight?" Beth frowned as she walked up to them and where they stood over some laid out maps.

"Yes." Joe nodded, not having noticed when the girl walked into the church.

"Hey that was quick! Chores over so soon?" Sam smiled from his perch on the edge of the table, legs swinging beneath him much like a child's.

"Yep." Beth smiled at Sam before looking back at Joe. "Still don't trust him?"

"Not entirely, no." He admitted, knowing full well it wouldn't settle well with the girl. But he was allowed his own opinion, right?

"Its a spot we all know already, it doesn't make sense to change it." Isa frowned trying to be a voice of reason. "This guy has helped you this far. He could have easily used Beth as a hostage but didn't." She pointed out a valid point.

"Fine, we'll use the yellow house." Joe begrudgingly conceded, but only because they couldn't keep arguing and they needed this done by tonight. And definitely not for the smile she beamed at him when she got her way. "But we should come up with another rendezvous point should the first one be compromised." He bargained.

"Fine." Isa agreed with a nod, deciding to give him this one small victory without a fight. "Where's a spot you know?"

"There's a barn about a mile away from the house if you make a left at this fork here." Sam pointed to a road on the map with the pen he had been chewing on, and not for the first time Isa wondered if he was once a smoker with his constant need to be chewing on something. She looked at the spot and nodded, trying to commit it to memory.

"Is there an escape route?" Beth asked as she came around the table to look at the map with them. "Establishing these spots are fine and all, but how are we supposed to get to them should the worst come and one of the communities falls?"

"We might be able to help with that." Carl's voice surprised the group and they looked up to see him and Enid approaching them.

"With the escape routes for here and the Hilltop that is." Enid smirked as she and Carl came to a stop in front of the group.

"Great." Joe smiled with a slight nod. He and Carl still may not be the best of friends but this was a cause they could both get behind.

And just like that the motley crew of young adults began their own planning. One that would help insure the safety of their people should the worst come to pass. They spoke well into the night devising escape routes and rendezvous spots. Coming up with secret codes to alert them if they were fine or if they had to run. Carvings to keep an eye out for should a place be compromised.

"And remember the buddy system children!" Sam laughed as he clung to Joe's arm. The other male simply laughed as he shoved his friend away by his face. Sam's pout caused the others to laugh.

"But seriously.. Stay safe." Joe looked at the others and slowly their smiles faded a bit. The truth of the situation settling around them quickly. They had hope their groups would win, but they knew it would come at a price. For next time they gathered like this not all of them may be here.

"Yes please." Beth nodded. "I want us all gathered again." The group, _her_ group as she had come to see them, all simply nodded and returned her smile.

"Well then.. Right!" Isa clapped her hands once as she spun around and walked over to the small table behind them. Beth noticed her bag was there. "I was only expecting it to be the four of us, so sue me." She came back to the table covered in maps with her bag and the small gold chalice that had been by the cross.

"Sue you?" Joe arched his an eyebrow at her. His confusion as obvious as everyone else's. Everyone but Beth, who had a vague idea where this was going now.

"I only have this bottle left. Its been with us since Grady, so its special." Isa began as she handed out cups to the group. They were all different in colors and sizes, and Beth smiled because the motley crew of cups reminded her of this group. "Now I can't turn tequila into wine. But in this current world tequila is still divine." She smiled as she poured them each a bit of the drink.

"So we're doing shots?" Sam smirked as he looked down at his cup. "God I remember these back during high school parties."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one." Isa laughed as she clapped Sam on his shoulder.

"Old farts." Joe laughed only to earn a quick elbow jab to the ribs.

"I'm only 23 thank you very much." Isa huffed indignantly.

"So I'm still the oldest." Sam pouted earning another round of laughs.

"Well.. Here's to many more years for us then." Isa smiled as she lifted her bottle, chuckling as Sam mimicked her with the golden chalice.

"To winning this thing." Joe offered as he lifted his plastic blue cup to her bottle.

"To all of us being together again." Beth smiled and lifted her glass as well.

"To better toasts in the future." Carl laughed as he and Enid raised their cups as well.

"Alright, I can dig that." Isa laughed with a nod. "Now just toss it back! And don't breathe until afterwards."

The group did as they were told, tossing back the strong liquid in unison. Only to cough in unison as well at the burning sensation. Isa and Sam's choked off chuckles barely heard over the coughing.

"Yup that burns just like I remember." Sam laughed.

"The hell was that?" Carl did his best to clear his throat.

"Yup.. still not used to it." Beth laughed as she tried to clear her throat as well only to cough more from laughing at Enid's face.

"Well?" Isa smirked as she tilted her head to look at Joe who was staring into his cup with a slight frown.

"That was gross." He slowly nodded before meeting her eyes and smiling. "How about one more round?"

"I'm game." Isa smiled as she looked at the flushed faces around her. "Anyone else?"

"Fill 'er up." Sam smiled as he held out his chalice.

"I think I'm good with one.." Enid fanned her face, and Beth could completely understand. The first time she had taken a shot had left her with a burning throat, sour taste, and heated flushed face.

"Sure." Carl shrugged and held out his cup as well.

"I can do one more." Beth shrugged and held her cup out to be filled too.

The group looked expectantly at Enid who simply sighed and held out her cup as well. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night as they packed up their maps and shared some stories. Somewhere along the night Enid had convinced them to take a group photo, which took some maneuvering with the polaroid Carl carried with him. The night ended with a total of three shots, two for Enid who wouldn't be pressured into another.

"I hope this won't come back to bite us in the morning." Beth mumbled as she laced her arm through Joe's to lean against him, Sam and Joe had decided to walk them back home. Enid stuck close to Carl, who was a bit more rosy in the cheeks.

"Nah!" Sam and Isa laughed in unison, their arms wrapping around each other's waist. Yes they weren't drunk, but they were more relaxed. And at the moment they all held a good soft buzz and flushed cheeks.

"You two are unbelievable." Joe chuckled with a shake of his head, letting the blonde lean against him as they walked.

"I believe the word you're looking for is incorrigible." Isa laughed as she bumped her shoulder against his arm since she didn't exactly reach his height.

"I think hopeless fits better." Carl laughed, earning a scowl from Isa and agreed laugh from Joe.

"More like in trouble." Carol's voice made them all jump and stop in their tracks. When had they gotten back to the house already? "What are you guys doing out so late?" Carol looked at them expectantly.

"I didn't know we had a curfew.." Beth blinked in confusion, a glance to her left showed Isa on the other side of Joe failing at keeping a smile from her face. Joe and Sam were just quiet.

"We don't" Carl offered with a shrug.

"Are you guys drunk?" Carol's brows raised up high, and Beth thought for a second they'd disappear into her hairline.

"No." They all stood a bit straighter when they answered in unison.

"Tired"

"Relaxed"

"Buzzed"

"Hot."

"Good."

They all spoke over each other, effectively proving Carol right when they clearly felt she wasn't. Because she wasn't. She was however making them feel like children caught doing things they shouldn't have. And okay maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but it helped them relax.

"We just had a bit to drink, nothing much really." Isa shrugged. "It was my idea so if you're going to be upset with anyone then be upset with me."

Carol simply stared at the girl as if she was thinking over her words. A moment later she was slowly nodding. "Fine, but I think it's time to call it a night. In you go." She gestured to the house and the lot slowly nodded.

"Right, see ya girls soon then." Joe called out to the girls who had begun walking off to the house. Isa stopped in her tracks and looked over at him and Joe. Without saying a word she ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug. An arm wrapping around each of their necks.

"You boys make sure to take care." She whispered to them. They both laughed and tried to return the hug in the awkward position. Each settling on patting her back. Beth just watched them with a small smile, never really one for goodbyes herself.

"Will do mama." Sam laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"You better." Isa smiled as she pulled away. "Keep this idiot safe." She gestured over to Joe who simply scoffed at the name.

"Will do." Sam's smile grew as he clasped Joe's shoulder.

"Later." Isa waved as she took hold of Beth's hand. And together the girls walked into the house Carl and Enid had long disappeared into.

"Boys." Carol gained their attention. "I think you should go get some rest, don't you?" She smiled at them, but her smile gave them the impression that her suggestion was more of an order rather than anything else. "We do after all have a trip back home tomorrow."

"Right, of course!" Sam smiled as he dragged Joe away by his elbow.

Carol watched them disappear into the house next door that had been offered up to those of the kingdom that had stood behind to wrap up plans. She waited out there for a few more moments before walking back into Rick's house. Memories of when they first arrived here flashing through her head. And as she passed the living room they all shared that night she could swear she saw them all there again. Smiling to herself she went to bed, knowing these days to come would change everything for those here.

* * *

 **And at this point the fic would have caught up with the show.. I'm currently debating if I want it to follow the show and its arcs. In particular that midseason finale death revelation. #SPOILERS! But at this point it really shouldn't be..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so we're starting this chapter from Isa's point of view since the last few have focused mainly around Beth. And I mean why not get to know the little spitfire who has been with Beth from the beginning? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please note that this chapter is mainly a filler to bring the characters up to date with the show. And to show some insight on how they've been fitting in with the new changes.**

* * *

It was loud, but of course it was guns were firing all around them. Glass shattering from in the distance, and there were a few shouts as well but she paid them no mind. Everything blurred together for a second there and she was back home, back to the beginning of this all. For a second it wasn't the communities before her but neighbors fighting neighbors. And it all looked like a cliche gang war scene from a movie depicting a bad neighborhood. But then she was blinking and the scene was gone, and she was back with those of the communities firing on the group known as the Saviours.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Beth near Maggie firing their guns. They were safe, they were fine, and that was all that matter. Eventually the order to depart came and she ran into the car with Maggie and Beth. They drove in silence, but it was a peaceful silence because there was no doubt in their minds that their plan would work. Perhaps hope wasn't all lost.

As they drove Isa sat there staring out the window. Her mind was bring back memories she rather wished it hadn't, memories she wished she could bury away forever. She watched as the countryside road turned into city roads, and as those roads turned into alleyways.

" _No!"_

" _Isa, Isa mirame!" His hands were warm on her face as he demanded she obey him. So she did, her eyes locked on his and she could see the determination in them. He was calm, how could he be so calm when she herself was about ready to burst from her own skin in her panic._

" _Respira." Came his next order, and she obeyed. She took one deep breath and then another. And soon she was calm again, centered. "Bien." He smiled as he watched her calm down. "Good mija, good."_

" _Nando I can't.." She tried to protest but he just smiled and shook his head._

" _Yes you can, and you will Isa-"_

"Isa!" Beth's voice brought her back from her memories, looking over she could see the blonde giving her a worried look. "You okay?" Beth whispered, but she was sure Maggie and Jesus still heard.

"Yeah, sorry." Isa smiled at the girl. "Just spacing out, why whats up?"

"We're here." Beth gestured to the windows outside the car. Isa blinked and finally took in her surroundings, they were driving up to a high wooden gate. Watching as the gate slowly opened to reveal rows of small crops.

"Welcome to the Hilltop ladies." Jesus smiled at the girls as he pulled the car into park, the others waiting on standby behind them on the road.

"You make sure to take care." Maggie spoke getting his attention.

"Of course." Jesus nodded with a spared them one last wave before driving off with the others to mount their next attack. Leaving Maggie, Beth, and Isa behind to watch him go.

"Right, lets get on in." Maggie ushered the two girls inside where Enid stood waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" The young girl asked once Maggie drew closer.

"Good." Maggie smiled as she gently squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Good." She nodded before looking over her shoulder at Beth and Isa. "Why don't we show these two around?"

And so the four women went off on a quick tour of the grounds. Maggie showing where Beth and Isa could stay when night came. Neither complaining that they would be sharing a bed together in the same room as Maggie and Enid.

* * *

Isa finds herself with Beth walking the perimeter of the Hilltop later that day. They do this to clear their minds and to better associate themselves with another new camp. Isa does it to look for blind spots and good escape routes, anything to aid them should the time come. Beth simply follows to keep her friend company and to learn how to better assess the area around them. It was a habit Isa had picked up from past experiences.

 _Should have been more diligent then…_

"Whats the matter?" Beth's voice brought her back before her mind could drift further.

"Nothing, just memories I wish I could forget." She gave her friend a small smile, no point in lying to Beth when she never had before.

"Oh.." Beth nodded, she didn't know much of Isa's past but she knew it was a touchy subject. "Aren't we a pair?" She smirked at her friend. "You wish you could forget whereas I wish I could remember."

"Yeah." Isa barked a small laugh. "We're definitely something alright."

The girls smiled at each other as they rounded the corner of the main building only to stop at the sight of Maggie at the front gate talking to someone. They watched as Maggie seemed to argue with whomever it was. Isa could tell Beth was itching to walk over but Enid and the others were there and she trusted them with her sister's safety. Eventually they watched as a man stumbled in through the gate. Isa recognized him as the man named Gregory, the one from the Sanctuary trying to order the Hilltop to stand down.

"Isn't that.." Beth frowned at the sight of the older man.

"He has no pride if he came back here after trying to make these people stand down." Isa hummed in mutual displeasure of a man they both didn't know.

"Like a weasel." Beth tilted her head as she kept an eye on the man. Isa simply nodded her agreement.

They had thought that was it but the gate hadn't closed, instead they heard voices and cars drive up. So both girls ran forward to see what was going on. A few feet away they caught sight of Jesus with what looked like a group of prisoners. They listened to him bargain on behalf of the Savior prisoners and watch as Maggie concedes that they can't be trusted inside the gate. Of their few days there this is the first time they see Maggie and Jesus at ends with each other. As Maggie walks off Beth follows her sister and Enid.

"What's happening?" Isa walked up to a man that had been with Jesus taking out one of the outposts.

"They surrendered, so we brought them here." He answered before looking her over. "You're Maggie's sister's friend."

"Yup." Isa popped the p with a smile. "Isa, short for Isabel." She held her hand out to him.

"Eduardo." He smiled and shook her hand.

"So why spare them? Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill them than bring them here?" She asked with a tilt of her head, noting the way his brows furrowed at her comment.

"Yeah, but then we'd be just like them. And Jesus had made the decision so we follow him."

"Hmm" She hummed once, nodding as she thought his words over.

"Eduardo!" Jesus' voice booms over to them as he gestures for the other man to join him.

"Looks like you're needed." Isa smiles at the man before her who simply nods.

"Yeah see you around." He nods as he turns to walk over to Jesus.

"You can bet on it." Isa smirks flirtatiously at him as he pauses to look back at her. He gives her a quick smile before heading to where he was called.

Isa later finds herself on volunteered guard duty sitting at the top of the gate watching Jesus and Eduardo below with the captured Saviors. She still doesn't understand why they brought them here. But she won't argue it. This is their war, _their_ politics. She is merely a bystander who joined for the sake of her friend.

She later finds herself helping in building a prison overnight for the prisoners beyond the gate. Maggie had come to a decision to bring them in, so she simply followed suit. She trusted Maggie's decisions, trusted she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"There's a plan." Rick said.

"We gotta win." Daryl insists with a frown before he sped off leaving Rick behind. How could Rick not see the logic of his plan? Of his side. Rick should want the safety of _their_ people before others. It made sense. It ensured their survival. But most of all it ensured the survival of Beth.

Beth whom he had just gotten back against all odds. Who he still needed to have a conversation with. For he needed to tell her in words what he could only say with a look before. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Couldn't.

So knocking in the southgate was a sure fire way in his mind for their victory. So he would do it, with or without Rick's agreement. With or without his help. He needed to make this a better place for Beth. Hell for Maggie's kid and for even Judith too. So in order to do that he would go back home and get some of them to go with him. There was simply no way they could afford to lose.

* * *

That next morning Isa finds herself up on the guard post again, there is something about the height and being able to have an open view that appealed to her. She watched as Enid gave Jesus Maggie's message to bring the prisoners in. A small smile playing at her lips as she watched Eduardo and Kal shove the one known as Gregory into the prison with the Saviours. She had continued to watch them until a car in the distance caught her attention. As it drew near she recognized it and the driver.

"Aaron!" She smiled as she quickly climbed down from her post to meet him at the open gate.

It wasn't until he had parked the car and stepped out that she noticed the look on his face, the blood on his hands, and the baby in his arms. She then noticed that Eric was nowhere to be found.

"Aaron.." He met her eyes then with a small shake of his head.

"Maggie?" He asked in a dejected voice.

"This way." She lead him to the office in which Maggie, Beth, and Enid had disappeared into a while back.

She watched as Beth stood and gave her seat over to Aaron. The both of them moving to sit in the back of the room and listen as he shared his story on the attack of the outpost. Listened as he shared his pain over the loss of Eric. They continued to listen as Maggie read over Rick and Carol's notes on their attacks. Sat there in silence as Maggie said the Kingdom's warriors had all fallen.

Sam and Joe had fallen.

She could easily picture it. Picture Sam and Joe sprawled out on the ground in a pool of their own blood. It was a given this war- this world, would take someone from them. But still she had hoped it wouldn't have. So much had been taken yet she still hoped things would have changed. Still hoped because Beth's miracle had happened right when they were about to give up and return to Grady.

"Isa.. Isa!" Beth's voice brought her back to the office around them, back from the images of death she had began conjuring up. "Are you okay..?" The blonde looked at her friend with worry clear in her eyes.

"Air.." She whispered just for Beth to hear. "I need air." And with that she stood up and left the room. Left Beth behind with a very confused Maggie and Aaron. She hadn't noticed she'd been running until she burst through the front doors and came to a stop at the top steps. The fresh open air served to center her if even just for a moment.

"Isa?" She looked up at the sound of her name to see Jesus and Eduardo approaching the building. No doubt on their way to speak with Maggie and get an update on the other communities success. And failures. With that fresh reminder Isa frowns.

"Maggie's inside." She curtly said as she quickly descended the five front steps. Making a quick right she walked off not wanting to speak to either men. She needed time to think, to breathe. But this was all still such a new place, she didn't know where to go.

It wasn't until she saw the escape latch Enid had shown them the other day that she knew what she needed to do. What she _wanted_ to do. So her feet picked up their pace when there was suddenly a hand grabbing her right elbow and pulling her to spin around. Out of reflex she clenched her left fist and used the momentum of the spin to connect it with her unknown assailant.

"Shit girl!" She blinked at the sight of Eduardo straightening himself and rubbing his jaw. "Did you not hear me calling you?"

"What? No. Sorry." She frowned as she watched him.

"Whats gotten into you?" He asked finally stopping the rubbing of his jaw though he still looked uncomfortable.

"I.. My friends." Was all she said, all she needed to say for realization and understanding dawned on him.

"Oh. Sorry." He nodded. But there was nothing for him to be sorry about. It didn't bring them back, he had no hand in it. So his sorry was pointless.

"Hey, that's life now right?" She smirked at him, but he saw through the smirk. Knew it was just a facade. But before he could say anything else Beth's voice reached them.

"Hey." The blonde walked up to them. "Maggie wants us to suit up and get ready. We're heading out tonight." The two of them looked at her for a moment before nodding. Eduardo spared Isa one last concerned glance before leaving to get ready.

* * *

"I understand why you did it. Honestly I do." Tara nods as she looks at Daryl. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without him. And he brought Maggie's sister back. But i want you to know that when this is all over, I'm going to kill him. I want it to be me."

"It can be you and me both." Daryl nods in understanding. "Maybe we ain't gotta wait so long." They could do it during the chaos of this all. He knows it'll upset Beth, but he still has some pending issues with the man. Issues he plans to personally sort out. Tara nodded her agreement and then they were off to put his plan into action.

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Isa asked Eduardo with a slight frown. She leaned forward in her seat to try and see what it was.

"Looks like a tree." Eduardo spoke with a tilt of his head.

"A tree?" Isa frowned. That didn't sound right. "Something's up.. This road was clear the other day." _Trees don't just fall_. She thought to herself. But before she could say or do anything there were lights in the rearview mirrors and truck was pulling out of the woods and coming to a stop in front of the car at the lead that carried Maggie and Beth.

She watched as an unknown man approached Maggie's window and began to talk to her. They were to far behind for Isa to hear anything, and it was too dark for her to even try and read his lips.

"Shit.." Eduardo cursed under his breath. Something was definitely wrong. Isa could feel the cold spike of adrenaline associated with flight or fight seep into her veins. "Do as they say, whatever they say. Don't fight them."

"What?" Isa tore her eyes from the guys to Eduardo. He was serious, this was serious. Without a doubt this was them. When her eyes flashed back to the front of their convoy she saw them pull out Jerry. Her heart dropped at the sight of a sweet person such as himself being held captive.

A knock on her window drew her attention away from Jerry and to a man standing beyond her window staring down at her with a sneer. "Give us your guns." He demanded, and when he noticed her grip tighten on hers his smirk grew. "Now."

"Just do it." Eduardo advised her as he handed his own over to the person beyond his window. With a frown Isa begrudgingly did as told and handed over her gun. Watching with annoyance as he thanked her with an air blown kiss and moved on.

Then the sound of a shot rang through the night air, and her heart dropped in her chest. Quickly looking back to the front of the convy showed her that Jerry was still fine and alive, but Maggie's car.. Maggie's car was splattered red from the inside. And she watched as the unknown man lowered his gun. They were too many cars away to tell for sure where the splatter began. Too far away for her to shake the cold helpless dread that she may have just lost her best friend.

"Beth.." The name slipped out of her lips in a strangled whisper.

 _No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening._

She leaned forward in her seat, hand blindly groping the door panel in search of the handle. She needed to get to Beth. Needed to see her friend.

"Isa, Isa!" Eduardo's voice vaguely registered. "Calm down." His hand wrapped around her wrist. It helped center her in the numbing chaos of her mind. Of this situation. "Just wait.. You'll do no one any good rushing out there and getting killed."

She looked at him and slowly nodded. He was right. Beth could be safe, and it would do nothing if she acted rashly in that moment. She sat back in silence as they drove, to what she assumed was back to the Hilltop. And all the while she sat there wishing it wasn't Beth. She knew it was wrong to wish someone else's death over her friend's, but in that moment she didn't care. She couldn't deal with another blow after just learning about Joe and Sam.

As the cars slowly spilled into the Hilltop she watched as Maggie stormed out of her car and directly towards the makeshift prison. But Isa wasn't paying her much attention after that. No, Isa was darting out of the car she was in before it came to a complete stop and rushing to the car Maggie had just left. A car from which Dianne and a blood soaked Beth came out of.

"Beth!" A strangled laugh escaped her as she barreled into the girl, wrapping her arms around the other. Uncaring of the blood that now soaked them both. Pulling back from the hug she gave the blonde a quick once over and was glad to find her unharmed.

"I'm okay." Beth gave her friend a small sad reassuring smile as they moved to join Maggie, Jesus, and Eduardo at the prison.

They watched as Maggie had ordered Eduardo to take out a prisoner. Watched as the prisoner taunted Maggie, calling her cupcake. And stood silently behind as Maggie fired a shot without remorse. Things were getting far more personal, Isa was getting personally involved. Things needed to end. And they needed to end soon.

"I need to go.." Isa's statement caught Beth and Eduardo off guard from where they stood watching Maggie scrawl a message onto the coffin.

"What?" Came their confused unison response.

"I need to check on Carl and the rest of Alexandria." Isa spoke as she turned to look at Beth. "We need to know what's going on. And if the Saviors are out and working then it needs to be only one of us. Because they'll be watching this place."

"We agreed on the buddy system." Beth frowned.

" _You_ need to stay with your sister. I can't have you distracted out there. Enid left with Aaron, Maggie'll need you here with her." Isa pushed.

"Fine.." Beth agreed after a moment of silence, a moment of thinking.

"You girls can't be serious.." Eduardo frowned as he watched the two of them. "You can't go out there alone."

"She is.." Beth smiled at her friend, hand reaching out to cup Isa's cheek. "Make sure you come back, _hermana_." Isa let out a soft laugh at the endearment.

"I will." She nodded, hand reaching out to cup Beth's cheek and pull her in so their foreheads pressed together. "I promise."

Eduardo simply frowned as he watched the two girls say their goodbyes. He could tell they hand a strong bond. But bond aside, or perhaps even because of it, he couldn't understand how one was okay seeing the other leave on what he deemed a suicide mission.

"See you in two days tops!" Isa smirked as she pulled away from Beth and turned to him. "Take care of her." She whispered as she kissed his cheek. And then she was gone, running off into the dark unlit areas of the community. Disappearing into the shadows with a confidence and determination he didn't understand.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks!**

 **Haha just kidding. But I am sorry for the late update. Hope this makes up for it? Any thoughts? Please remember to comment likes and dislikes. I live for that stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! We are back! Did anyone watch the new episodes? I cried… CARL! No! But since this is an AUish fic expect some changes to suit my fangirl needs. ^-^**

 **Also I would like to apologize for letting this chapter sit in my computer for the past three weeks. I know I know, I'm a horrible person. But I couldn't decide how or where to end it. And then it just sort of ran away from me.. So here goes!**

* * *

Isabel ran as fast and as silently as she could given her still barely healed leg. Clutching her bag close with the makeshift first aid kit just in case she ran into some trouble. She treaded carefully along the forest ground as to not step on any twigs that could give her away. She remained in the darkest of shadows the night could provide her. Pausing whenever the moon shown through the trees and lit the area she was in. She knew it took longer going about the way she was. But she needed to get to her destinations, and she needed to get to them in one piece. And alone.

She abruptly stopped in mid run and held her breath. Straining her ears to pick up any odd sounds around her. Trying to tell if someone was following her or not. After a moment she deemed it safe and took off again. The yellow house her destination.

As soon as the yellow house came into view her heart clenched. There would be no notes in there from Joe and Sam. no updates on what has befallen the Kingdom. And with their warriors gone Isa could only assume the worse has happened to the Kingdom. She made a mental note to swing by that way and check on their status if Carol failed to get a note to Maggie.

Sighing she slowly stepped forward towards the house. Her hand sliding down against the doorframe clear of any of their agreed markings showing no one had been there. She moved extra carefully here. Slowly checking each room and making sure they were clear of both rotters and any unknown living people.

Once she was sure the house was clear she made her way back to the kitchen and closed all the cabinets but left one open. It was the first sign to look for to see if one of their group had been there. Quietly she made her way back to the hallway bathroom, there she pulled out a paper and quickly wrote out her message.

'Hilltop = Taken. Heading to Alexandria. Need to see. -I.C.'

She rolled up the paper and slid it into the sink drain where no one would look. Where they had agreed. She knew the only ones likely to see the note would be Enid or Carl. So she was just leaving them a status update just in case they missed each other or one of them came here looking.

She hoped there was still a _them_ to leave this note for.

She had been standing there staring at the drain when a noise from the front of the house caught her attention. It sent her into high alert with a spike of adrenaline running through her system. She hadn't closed the door so it could be a rotter, but it could easily be a Savior too. Frowning she drew the knife that was strapped to her thigh and slowly but quietly made her way to the source of the noise.

She could hear whatever, or whoever, it was rummaging through the kitchen. With her back pressed to the wall as to not cast any shadows in the moonlight, she drew closer to the noise. Peering around the corner she could make out the silhouette of a man heading to the cabinets. The way he moved with a purpose easily ruled out that he wasn't a rotter.

Taking a deep breath she tightened the grip on her blade. Then as quietly as she could she approached the man from behind. Once in close range she lunged at him. Quickly wrapping an arm around his neck she pressed the blade to his throat.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded pressing the blade even closer to his throat.

"Drop it princess." The voice came from not in front of her but behind her. And then the telltale pressure of a gun was pressed to the back of her head.

 _Fuck.._

* * *

"CARL!" Negan's voice rang through the night, but he had to ignore it. He had to put as much distance between them as possible. His people where safe in the sewers and Daryl was leading them away as a diversion.

And then the explosions started. And they just kept flying down from the sky. He couldn't stop to look back. All he could do was glance over his shoulder quickly to make sure he wasn't running into the line of fire. But the smoke and noise made it difficult for him.

He paused by a house to catch his breath when he heard the window shatter. _Fuck_ , that wasn't good. Pushing off the house he tried to clear the blast range but barely made it. He fell forward with a grunt of pain stemming from his side.

Shit..

Pushing off the ground he ignored the ringing in his ear and did his best to ignore the searing pain coursing through him. Clutching his side he stumbled his way over to the sewer entrance. With a shaky exhale he quickly moved to descend into the darkness only to find himself falling.

He had gotten his people to safety and that knowledge alone was all that mattered.

* * *

"I can't go back.." Dwight clutched onto his wounded arm as he stared up at the group pointing their guns at him. "She saw me kill them. I _can't_ go back to Sanctuary."

Dwight watched them silently debate amongst themselves and he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. He figured if it would end it'd be like this, at the hands of one of them. And he couldn't really blame them considering his track record with them. But even so, it would be a shame that he couldn't give Beth his final gift to her. His hand moved to clench around the hand carved amulet hanging from his neck at the thought.

"Tch.." Daryl frowned as he reached out and tore the vest off of Dwight before heading back into the woods. He needed to get back to the others in the sewer. So he couldn't dwell on the little shit like this.

Besides if Negan got out and attacked Alexandria then there is no doubt that he is also attacking the other communities. And they needed all the people they could get to fight back. That aside Dwight knew how they thought. He'd be an asset whether Daryl liked it or not.

And Daryl didn't like it one bit.

Dwight watched Daryl leave, a bit surprised he didn't pull the trigger. But he wouldn't question it for now. So he slowly stood up and followed the others' lead and went with them into the forest.

* * *

"You heard the man, let go." The guy in her arms squirmed to get loose, but was cautious of the blade she still held against him. And she knew that voice. Boy did she know that voice. "Damn girl! I know you love me to death but come on!"

"Sammy..?" She let him go and watched as he stood up straight rubbing at his neck with a slight frown. This was Sammy. Sammy's alive. And if Sammy is alive then that means..

She spun around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. But beyond that gun barrel was a smirking Joe. And even in the dim moonlight she could make out that small glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Looks like you seen a ghost." He stated as he lowered his weapon. "Everything okay?"

"Considering you shot me before with that bad aim of yours, yeah." She smiled, overjoyed that her friends were still here. But as soon as the smile came it was gone. "I thought.. Carol sent us a letter that the Kingdom's warriors had fallen."

"They did." Joe's smirk was gone, and the heavy situation they were all in came back.

"What happened?" She pushed.

"I stood behind to watch over Cassie, my sister." Sam spoke up when Joe hesitated to do so.

"We were ambushed at our post." Joe cut in. "They were more heavily armed than we thought. Jerry and I had stood behind in the line of trees to take some notes and recon the area when it happened. The next thing I know Jerry is sending me back to warn the Kingdom and get them ready just in case."

"But even then we weren't ready." Sam jumped in. "There was too few of us. And when the King came back defeated.. Everyone sort of just lost hope. We weren't as vigilant as we should have been when they attacked. We thought they were behind a wall of walkers. What happened?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "They ambushed us on the road. Shot Neil and then sent us back home. Maggie sort of flipped, she went back and shot one of the Saviors we have prisoner."

"You have Saviors prisoners?" Sam blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, Jesus brought them back from the post they attacked."

"Wait where's Beth?" Joe looked around.

"I left her with Maggie. Wait, did you say they attacked you? As in the Kingdom directly?" They had too much to catch up on.

"Yeah.. they did. But the King distracted them and let us get out." Joe frowned at his own failure to protect the King again. "And now he's being held captive."

"But they need him alive, and Carol is going back for him." Sam reasoned. "She took out that post in unknown territory, she can get him back on home turf."

The three of them stood there nodding as they contemplated things over. It was still a lot to take in. And a lot that they needed to still get done.

"I need to get to Alexandria to see how they're doing." Isa decided. "That was my main goal. I promised Beth."

"We'll go with you." Joe decided and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Right." Isa nodded deciding not to argue with them. It would waste time, plus it would be useful to have others with her. Even if it increased their chances of being spotted.

So together the three friends took off into the night after they left their agreed updated notes just in case they missed Carl in passing. They were making good time and distance when they heard someone in the distance laugh, and the three froze.

"It lit up beautifully." The voice laughed, sending a shiver through the group.

No, no, no…

"Shut up!" Another voice hissed. "You'll scare them away with your loud ass."

 _Them_?

Isa looked over at the guys and could see they were thinking the same. These voices were obviously Saviors. And they were obviously hunting someone from Alexandria, it was the only community nearby. But it was the lit up part that scared them. Was there anything left for them to go see?

Without thinking Isa crept forward sticking to the shadows and the brush to hide her. She could spot the two men just a few feet ahead of them. They were obviously looking for something. Their guns drawn in an obvious sign that they weren't taking hostages.

Isa's hand moved to the gun hidden in her lower back. She could take them out right here right now. But as she pulled the old 85 Cheetah out there was a hand around her wrist.

"I know what you want.." Joe spoke in a low even whisper, his hand giving her wrist a gentle squeeze. "Trust me we want it too. But we don't know if its just them. We can't risk drawing attention, we need to get to Carl and the others."

With a frown, knowing full well what he said made sense, she gave him a slight nod. She didn't enjoy letting these goons get away, but she had to check in at Alexandria. Fuck, a promise was a promise. Sighing she lowered her gun and put it away. Glancing over at Sam he gave her a slight nod, she couldn't see it in the dark of night but she was sure he was smiling.

And so the trio moved on. But even with the prior knowledge and the words from the Saviors from earlier they still weren't ready for what they saw. It was as if Alexandria had been bombed. Buildings and houses burned and shattered. Only a handful seemed spared from major damage, but their outside was scorched black from the flames that consumed their neighbors. Flames that would probably move onto consume everything else.

"No.." Sam whispered as they took in the scene from where they stood in the woods. The back gate was completely thrown open as if cars had fled from there. And from their vantage point they could see the destroyed church where they had all gathered not that long ago.

"Where do you think they went?" Isa frowned at the question that left her lips. She couldn't think right now. This was a whole community gone, not just a chunk of them.

"I don't know." Joe frowned. "But Carl did say he would use the sewers as an escape route. That's over there, away from the direction those saviors were. If we go there we might be able to find some clues down there."

"We could track from there." Isa slowly nodded. They would lose some time, and God knows how long ago the group left. But right now it was the only solid plan they had. "Let's go."

So the trio made their way to one of the sewer openings. Taking extra care to be silent and stay vigilant. They couldn't afford any, if there were any, lingering saviors following them. Joe opened the hatch and quickly ushered the other two in before following suit and closing the entrance behind himself.

"Do you really think we'll find anything down here?" Sam whispered as he lit the way with the mini flashlight he always kept in his pocket. It was a memento of his old hometown.

"It's worth a shot." Isa shrugged from beside him, her gun drawn and ready at her side should they find something or someone unwanted down here. Joe followed behind them bringing up the back and keeping eye on their six.

"You hear that?" Sam paused in his steps so they could all listen.

"Voices.." Isa nodded, hoping that these voices where friends and not foes.

As they drew nearer Joe could make out Daryl's voice among the hushed whispers. It sounded like they were arguing. So the trio stopped before turning the corner. Not wanting to walk into a fight if there was one.

"That's Daryl and Rosita." Joe's voice was low just above Isa's head. "But I don't recognize the other."

"I think that's Dwight." Isa whispered back. Fuck they wouldn't know the situation just standing around here. But she wasn't about to jump out and get shot just because she surprised someone.

"Friendly coming through!" Isa shouted before rounding the corner, ignoring the way Joe tried to reach out and stop her. She had purposely announced herself only just in case there were Saviors down here. And sure enough when she turned the corner she was greeted with guns pointed at her.

"Nice to see you guys are consistent with your greetings." Isa smirked as the others lowered their weapons. Rosita shaking her head with just the barest hints of a grin. "So, is everyone okay here?"

"Yeah. The majority of us." Rosita nodded, and Isa frowned at that.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" She asked, vaguely noting that Joe and Sammy came out around the corner too.

"Its Ca-"

"Where's Beth?" Daryl cut off Rosita when he noticed the blonde didn't come out from around the corner with the two boys.

"She's back at the Hilltop with Maggie." Isa wasn't surprised by his question. "Now who's injured, can I help with something?" She pushed his attention back to what was important at hand.

"It's Carl, but I don't know if there is much you can do." Rosita cut in and gestured with her head for Isa to follow.

"Yeah." Isa nodded and moved to follow before stopping to look at Dwight. "I need to talk to you later." She waited for his nod before following Rosita to Carl, but the sight she saw floored her.

"Carl.." She barely whispered the name as she took in the pale bloody figure of the young man before her. It was obvious he was fading, and fast. But what caught her attention was the face of the unknown man hovering over Carl trying to work while Rick and Michonne sat back and watched with clear distress on their face.

"Hey.." Carl opened his eyes to look at Isa with a strained smile. Hell opening his eyes seemed to take a lot out of him. "Think I'll make it?" He tried to joke but Isa was too busy assessing the situation at hand. Obviously they trusted this stranger otherwise she didn't think Rick would let him near his injured son. "Maybe I'll get a miracle like Beth?"

"You bet your ass I'll make sure you do." She smiled as she approached the small cot. Meeting the unknown man's eyes she could see his own worry there. "Hey, Isa. And you are?"

"That's Siddiq." Rick's drawl sounded like a low accusing growl, but Isa ignored it for she knew it stemmed from his worry. "He's a doctor. Carl brought him here."

"I-I'm just a resident.. or was.." The man's voice shuddered from beside her. His hands shook as he wrung them out in front of him.

"Hey!" Isa's voice surprised them all but she paid them no mind as she frowned at the new guy. "Don't start that." She placed a calm hand over his shaking ones, which was funny since she was internally freaking out for Carl. "Residents are still doctors to their patients. Now, I want you to forget that we're down in the sewers. Pretend you're in a hospital and that the world hasn't gone to shit. What would your first plan of action be?"

"I.." His eyes quickly took in all the faces crowding them before focusing on Isa's. "Cauterize the wound, stop the bleeding anyway I can. And blood transfusions, he's lost too much. But he's lucky because the bullet was through and through."

"Atta boy." Isa smirked before turning to Rick. "Now, do you at least know your son's blood type?"

"He's A positive. I've donated to him before." Rick quickly stepped up remembering the time at Hershel's farm that he donated to his boy. "I'll do it again."

"Great!" Isa smiled. "But I'm not going to bleed you dry, is anyone else here A positive?" She called out to the others down there with them, but when no one stepped forward she frowned. She sort of figured either they wouldn't donate, or they simply just didn't know their blood type.

"Right.. Okay.." Isa slowly nodded as she looked back over to Carl. "Well looks like you're in luck bud, I'll donate."

"Really?" Joe looked over at her with a slight arch of his eyebrow.

"Yeah.." She softly chuckled, though Joe noted it wasn't her usual chuckle. "What else are universal friend donors for?" She joked, but she could already feel her stomach do a slight turn.

"How?" Siddiq asked. "Even if we manage to cauterize the wound, how do you plan on doing the transfusion?"

"Right.. So I'll be leaving you with the tough part of stopping that wound bleeding." She smiled as she clasped his shoulder before standing up and shoving her small impromptu first aid kit at him. "I'm off to scavenge the clinic above for what we need."

"You think that's safe?" Daryl asked with a slight frown.

"When we came they were gone. I'll be quick, you need to get these people out of here." Isa gestured to the group beyond them.

"I'll go with you." Joe spoke up to get her attention. Isa frowned not wanting to argue and waste time(again) so she simply nodded and the pair slipped out of sewers and into the destroyed community above.

"Think she'll find what we need?" Siddiq spoke up as he brought one of the candles closer and began going through the first aid kit he was handed.

"We can only hope.." Sam sighed as he turned to watch where his two friends disappeared before taking note of Daryl and Rosita talking to Dwight. They were planning on leaving, that much was obvious. But Carl's condition stalled them.

"You've made it out of this before, you can do it again." Rick's whisper grabbed Sam's attention and he turned to watch the man clasping onto his son's hand as if it were a life line. "You have to do it again." The sight had Sam hoping for the same thing.

* * *

What they walked through was devastating. A lot of the houses up front were damaged, flames still alive and going. A few houses were untouched, but they could already see the beginnings of walkers making their way into the open gates of the community. That alone spurred the duo to continue on quietly.

When they arrived to what had been the medical ward here Isa couldn't help but let out a soft incredulous laugh. "It's still standing."

"Yeah.. But we should hurry." Joe pointed off to a few walkers in the distance.

"Right." She nodded and hurried into the building, Joe following quick behind and keeping an eye out for any walkers.

Isa busied herself grabbing a large bag from under one of the cabinets and filling it with everything in the room. Gauze, sterile water and wipes, antibiotics and the few medicines there. She flashed Joe a victorious smile when she found what she had been hoping for, sterile tubing and needles.

"This will go by faster if you help." She tossed him another bag and directed him to another shelf. "Load everything and anything you can." She instructed and he did as told.

They were just wrapping up when the tell tale sounds and groans of walkers grew close. Both glanced at each other before zipping up their bags and running out the back door. Isa cursing when a walker surprised her, but Joe was quick with his knife and took it out. The girl spared him a smile before taking off.

They managed to get back to the sewers without issue, if not a bit out of breath. Jumping down Joe quickly closed the entrance after them. When they rushed around the corner Siddiq and Rick lit up with hope.

"How's the bleeding?" Isa asked as she quickly dropped to her knees next to Carl's bed and tearing the bag she carried open. Quickly getting to work and setting up shop.

"Stopped, and he's still somewhat lucid." Siddiq answered as he watched the girl move with confidence as she pulled out the tubing, needles, and alcohol wipes.

"Perfect." She smiled as she slipped the tourniquet around Carl's arm. "There's things in the bag so please start patching up our boy here." She gestured with her head to the bag and Joe quickly moved to hand the bag over to Siddiq. And together they worked on patching up Carl and getting Rick set up to donate his blood.

"Alright.. That should be good.." Isa said as she anchored the needle into Carl's arm with the makeshift blood bag that carried Rick's blood.

Sitting back she prepared herself for her donation. Watching as the others came to say their goodbyes one by one. And that there didn't settle well with her. It was almost as if they were giving up on him- no it was Carl who seemed resigned. No longer wishing to see the goodbyes take place she focused her attention on Siddiq who was approaching her with the needle.

"You better get it on your first try, because if you fish for a vein I _will_ punch you." She met his gaze straight on to let him know she was serious. And then there was a laugh beside her.

"You don't flinch at being grazed by a bullet, but you're clamming up at the thought of a needle?" Joe smirked at the murderous glare Isa shot him.

"They're called _irrational_ fears for a reason." She snapped. "I simply don't enjoy being a patient to unknown hands. No offense." She turned to Siddiq. "But I will punch you."

"R-Right.." Siddiq nervously nodded before moving on with his task. Luckily he was able to anchor a vein on his first try. Which earned him a smile from the girl.

"We're going to get going now." Daryl announced, grabbing her attention again as he adjusted Judith in his hold.

"You should take him with you." She gestured to Siddiq with her head. Who looked about ready to protest but she quickly cut him off. "There's nothing else for you to do here, I got it covered. You might prove more useful back at the Hilltop."

He took a moment before nodding and turning to Carl. "Thank you my friend." He smiled and took Carl's hand. "I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah." Carl gave him a weak smile. "See you soon."

Beth smiled as she watched the two before turning to Daryl. "Tell Beth I'll see her soon." The man simply regarded her before nodding.

"Y'all take care." He gruffed out before leading Siddiq away.

"I'll help them get to the Hilltop, then from there I need to go back to Cassie." Sam smiled at his friend. Joe simply nodded as he clapped his shoulder and bid him farewell.

"You don't have to stay." Isa gently spoke to Joe, trying to give the small family some semblance of privacy.

"Buddy system, remember?" He smirked at her, to which she simply tilted her head as she watched him. After a moment she nodded as she slid the needle from her arm and took the blood bag over to Carl. Swapping the empty bag out for her full one.

She could feel Rick and Michonne's eyes on her the whole time, but she did her best to ignore them while she worked and took his vitals again. When done she looked up she gave the disheveled father what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"If he makes it through tonight.. We should be good." She tried to reassure them. After all, all they could was wait. The real fight was up to Carl and his body.

* * *

When they arrived at the Hilltop Sam was surprised and happy to see that Carol had brought those from the Kingdom back there. It was a relief to know his sister was fine. But not all was warm and welcoming. Daryl had explained the critical situation Carl was in, and that it didn't look promising. He watched as Enid broke down and fell to the ground crying while Maggie tried to console her. Beth just stared at the girl in silent shock, but even from where he stood Sam could see the knuckle white grip she hand on Daryl's hand.

"What's going on?" He looked down to see his sister staring up at him with wary golden eyes. "Are _they_ coming again?"

"No sweetie." He smiled as he ran his fingers through her honey colored hair. "We just might lose a friend." She took in his words with a tilt of her head before nodding in understanding. And he hated it. He hated that this had become their lives. That losing someone was a norm for them. He wanted more, he wanted better for his sister.

"Hey Cassie, why don't you show me around?" He smiled as his sister nodded and took his hand leading him away.


End file.
